Kyusung Lovely Maid
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: Kyusung (Kyuhyun X Yesung) Fanfiction Title : Lovely Maid. Boys Love Chapter 4 Enjoy Bingung mau buat summary yang Gimana..Mending langsung baca aja deh hihi.
1. Chapter 1

Kyusung Fanfiction

Title : Lovely maid

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun and Other member SJ

Pair ; Kyusung

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Alus suka-suka yang ngetik. Tulisan berantakan dan bikin mual. Dilarang bash cast yang ada di ff ini karena ini hanya fanfiction.

Enjoy ^^

Yang Mau baca silahkan tinggalkan jejak hehe...

Enjoy Read ^^

Chapter Satu

~ Kyusung LOVELY MAID~ .

.

" Ck," Yesung mendecak ketika mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke areal megah ELF University.

Universitas dari kalangan elit yang terletak di pusat Kota Seoul.

Namja itu memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya yang sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan posisi wajahnya yang mungil, terlalu besar dan bulat.

Dengan langkah gontai ia mulai menyusuri tapak demi tapak kampus yang begitu luas ini. Sungguh mengagumkan, namun yesung tak menginginkan tempat ini untuk dirinya belajar.

Yesung mendapatkan beasiswa karena meraih juara umum ketika masa senior high schoolnya, tapi bukan kampus ini yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin masuk ke Kyunghee university dan mengambil jurusan seni musik disana.

'Ini bukan kampus, ini lebih terlihat seperti hotel bintang lima' Rutuknya dalam hati, semua orang disini berpakaian seperti artis. Hei kalian mau belajar atau menggelar konser, ck. Yesung hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat keadaan kampus yang berisi orang-orang kaya ini.

" Anyeong, kau yesung kan?"

" Huh?" Yesung mengernyit seraya memperbaiki kaca matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menegurnya barusan.

Namja ini sangat tampan, ah jantung yesung berdebar kencang ketika namja tampan itu melemparkan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki pada yesung. Sempurna, tinggi dan postur tubuhnya juga sangat bagus. Yesung membalas senyum namja tampan itu dengan cantiknya.

" Choi Siwon Imnida, aku yang mengajukan beasiswa untukmu karena waktu aku berkunjung kesekolahmu kulihat nilai-nilaimu sangat bagus dan kampus ini sangat membutuhkan orang sepertimu, Yesung-sshi!" Tersenyum lagi dan well, senyumnya mampu menjungkir balikkan dunia yesung.

" Oh, ne sunbaenim. Gamsahamnida atas kebaikannya!" Balas yesung membungkuk dalam sebagai rasa terimakasihnya untuk beasiswa yang sebenarnya tak sesuai dengan harapannya ini.

" Cheonmayo! Kajja kuantar kau ke ruang Rektor." Tawar siwon dan dengan senang hati yesung mengikuti langkah jenjang namja tampan itu.

.

.  
~ Kyusung LOVELY MAID~ .

.

Setelah pertemuan itu yesung menjadi sangat dekat dengan siwon yang notabene adalah sunbaenya. Siwon sedikit memiliki pengaruh di universitas ini dan itu merupakan sedikit keberuntungan untuk yesung.

Mereka sedang duduk dikantin yang sebenarnya ini tak layak disebut kantin, lebih pantas kalau dikatakan Restoran mewah karena memang kantin ini begitu bagus dan harga makanan disini juga pasti sangat mahal. Namja manis itu mendesah, menyandarkan punggungnya dibadan kursi.

" Kau kenapa yesung-ah, apa ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu huh?" Tanya siwon lembut.

Yesung mencoba tersenyum " Aku, sebaiknya aku keluar saja dari kampus ini!"

" Huh?" Siwon mengernyit " Kenapa? apa ada yang mengganggumu disini hum?"

" Aniyo, aku rasa aku tidak pantas berada disini sunbae. Melihatmu, melihat semua orang yang ada disini. Aku merasa seperti seonggok kotoran yang hanya merusak pemandangan saja disini!" Yesung menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Tangan siwon mengecak rambut yesung karena gemas " Babbo, kau disini untuk belajar" Balasnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, melihat senyum siwon mampu sedikit meringankan beban dihatinya " Ah, sunbae benar. Tapi~~"

" Semangat!" Pekik siwon tegas.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama.

" Kya, kya...kyuhyun sunbae..kya...tampannya. Kya...kya..."

Berisik sekali, saking berisiknya yesung dan siwon sampai mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada segerombolan yeoja dan namja yang berteriak histeris ketika seorang yang yesung sama sekali tidak mengenalnya masuk ke areal Kantin megah ini.

Alis yesung terangkat sebelah, segerombolan itu tengah mengelilingi seorang namja yang (?) ah, ketampanannya bahkan setara dengan siwon.

" Dia kyuhyun, anak pemilik universitas ini!" Bisik siwon.

Yesung melirik siwon sebentar lalu beralih lagi kearah kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati espreso dengan damai tanpa perduli akan segerombolan mahluk aneh yang tengah mengelilinginya.

" Hum, kau menyukainya?"

Mata yesung membulat, hah bahkan bermimpi pun dia takkan berani untuk menyukai namja tampan yang terlihat sangat dingin itu " Aniyo, aku tidak menyukai orang kaya!" Yesung beralih membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dan mulai membacanya tanpa perduli pada siwon yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit sekali untuk diartikan " Jangan melihatku seperti itu sunbae, yang ada difikiranku saat ini adalah belajar dan secepatnya menamatkan kuliahku.!" Jawab yesung tanpa beralih dari bukunya.

" Hah, kau memang berbeda! Tidak salah kalau aku menyukaimu"

" Huh?" Yesung melirik siwon dengan ekor matanya dengan dahi yang berkerut " Maksud sunbae apa?" Tanyanya.

" Aah, ani, aniyo..tak usah difikirkan hehe" Ringis siwon seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai respon.

.

.  
~ Kyusung LOVELY MAID~ .

.  
.

Brakkk

" Akh, shit damn. Matamu kau taruh dimana hah..Brengsek" Kyuhyun mengumpat kasar ketika bertabrakan dengan salah satu hoobaenya.

Matanya tajam menatap yesung yang tengah mengutipi buku-bukunya yang berserakan, bukannya meminta maaf namja mungil itu seolah tak memperdulikan kyuhyun dan asik mengutipi buku-buku tebalnya yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

Yesung beranjak dan sedikit memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena ia tak sengaja menabrak anak pemilik universitas ini. Yesung membungkuk dalam sebagai permintaan maafnya " Mianhamnida sunbaenim, saya tak sengaja!" Sesalnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilan namja mungil itu dari atas sampai bawah. Bagaimana namja seperti ini bisa berada disini fikirnya " Kau,!" Tunjuk kyuhyun.

" Kim Yesung imnida, "

" Aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

" Saya mahasiswa baru yang mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas ini" Jelas yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan " Oh, beasiswa. Pantas saja" Cibirnya " Aish, kau sudah membuat bajuku kotor."

" Ah, mianhe sunabenim" Yesung membantu kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan pakaiannya.

" YA YA YA, Apa-apan kau ini. Jangan sentuh-sentuh, Ish kau membuat pakaianku semakin kotor" Rutuk kyuhyun kesal seraya menepis-nepis tangan kyuhyun hingga yesung sedikit beringsut dari posisinya.

Yesung hanya mendesah seraya memutar malas bola matanya 'Dasar orang kaya' bathinnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan menggembungkan pipinya jengah

" Hoh, menyebalkan. Hari ini sepertinya aku sedang sial!" Kyuhyun memilih untuk pergi begitu saja sambil terus meracau tak jelas sepanjang langkahnya. Sedang yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya seolah tak perduli dan ikut beranjak menuju ruang belajarnya yang berjarak tak jauh lagi dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.  
~ Kyusung LOVELY MAID~ .

.  
.

" Kya..."

Brakkkkk

" Brengsek," Kyuhyun membanting setirnya ketika mobilnya menyenggol seorang yang tengah mengendarai sepeda hingga menyebabkan mobil mahalnya menjadi tergores dan lecet " Astaga, mobilku!" Pekiknya heboh tanpa perduli orang yang ia tabrak tengah menahan sakit diluka-luka lecet akibat tersungkur ditepi jalan.

" Aish, appo"

" Kau harus (?) eh kau lagi." Teriak kyuhyun heboh saat mengetahui siapa penyebab lecet mobilnya. Kenapa sial sekali, dua kali bertemu namja ini dan dua kali juga dia mengalami kesialan yang tak pernah ia duga, menyebalkan sekali.

" Mianhe sunbaenim, tapi bukankah anda yang menabrak saya!" Balas yesung mencoba membela diri dengan langkah terseok-seok karena luka disiku dan lututnya.

" Tapi sepeda bututmu yang menghalangi jalanku, dan kau lihat mobilku jadi lecet begini. Kau harus menggantinya!" Decak kyuhyun.

' Apa-apaan sih namja ini,jelas-jelas dia yang salah kenapa aku yang harus ganti. Dasar orang gila'

" Hei, kau tidak mendengarkan aku ya!" Bentak kyuhyun hingga yesung harus mengusap telinganya karena teriakan namja itu begitu cetar membahana, ckckckck.

" Saya dengar sunbae, tapi saya tidak punya uang untuk mengganti kerusakan mobil anda!" Jawab yesung cuek.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kesal " Aish, sudah kuduga. Kau itu hanya orang miskin yang"

" Tapi saya akan bekerja keras untuk menggantinya, sunbae tidak perlu khawatir" Potong yesung sebelum kyuhyun meneruskan kalimatnya.

" Huh? Memangnya kau mau bekerja apa! Kau hanya mahasiswa beasiswa yang miskin dan aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengganti kerusakan mobilku meskpun bekerja selama bertahun-tahun di kafe kecil itu."

Yesung mengernyit, dari mana namja gila ini tau kalau yesung bekerja disebuah kafe kecil. Aneh sekali.

" Aku tak sengaja melihatmu tadi di Grill Tacho!" Sambung kyuhyun ketika melihat raut wajah yesung yang penuh tanda tanya, "ah pokoknya aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus segera mengganti kerusakan mobilku apapun caranya!"

Yesung mendesah malas, beranjak menuju sepeda yang sebenarnya kerusakannya lebih parah dari pada mobil kyuhyun yang hanya lecet sedikit " Iya nanti akan kuganti" Jawabnya malas sambil mendorong sepedanya.

" Aish, kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab huh?" Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan yesung paksa.

Yesung meringis karena pegangan kyuhyunbegitu kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya " Appo sunbae, lepas."

" Kau harus ikut denganku," Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan kyuhyun, menyeret namja manis itu dan memaksanya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" Sun-sunbae. Kau mau bawa aku kemana? Dan sepedaku!"

" Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau perbuat"

Blam

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil begitu keras hingga yesung harus mengurut dada saking terkejutnya.

" Aku akan menggantinya sunbae"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab kicauan yesung, lebih memilih untuk menghidupkan mesin dengan dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yesung mencengkram bajunya kuat, perpaduan antara takut dan kesal karena namja yang menurutnya gila ini bersikap seenaknya pada dirinya. Yesung hanya mampu pasrah, melawanpun percuma, semunya hanya akan sia-sia saja.

.

.  
~ Kyusung LOVELY MAID~ .

.  
.

" Pakai ini, " Kyuhyun mencampakkan pakaian maid kewajah yesung.

Dahi yesung berkerut, apa-apaan ini. Dia namja kenapa harus berpakaian seperti ini?

" Kebetulan maid yang biasa mengurus apartemenku sedang sakit jadi kau harus menggantikannya sampai dia sembuh!" Sambung kyuhyun seenak jidatnya.

" M-mwo!" Pekik yesung dengan bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

" Kau bekerja mulai sekarang dan besok pagi kau harus menyiapkan sarapan untukku!" Perintah kyuhyun seenaknya " Ah, aku juga lapar, buatkan aku makanan sekarang juga!"

Yesung membatu ditempatnya berdiri, dia harus menjadi maid namja gila ini. Ada yang salah disini, tidak boleh, ini tidak boleh terjadi " Andwe, aku mau pulang!" Tolak yesung, segera meraih tasnya dan mencoba untuk berlari menuju pintu dan

Slappp

Gerakan kyuhyun jauh lebih cepat darinya. Kyuhyun menghalangi langkah yesung dengan tubuh besarnya dan (klik) dia mengunci pintu dengan sigap dan melepas kunci lalu memasukkan kunci itu kedalam saku celananya " Kau fikir bisa kabur huh?" desis kyuhyun tajam.

Yesung menelan salivanya susah payah karena seringai yang kyuhyun perlihatkan begitu mengerikan baginya.

" Aku hanya ingin kau bekerja disini untuk mengganti kerusakan mobilku, kau masih bisa kuliah dan bekerja di grill tacho. Diwaktu senggang kau bekerja disini, aku rasa itu cukup adil."

" Ta-tapi aku,"

" Tidak ada penolakan lagi Kim Yesung, atau kau mau aku laporkan ke polisi atas tuduhan pengrusakan huh?"

" Ja-jangan. Hah baiklah sunbae, saya akan bekerja disini. Tapi kenapa harus pakai itu?" Tunjuk yesung kearah pakaian maid yang tadi diberikan kyuhyun padanya.

" Karena maidku memang memakai itu ketika bekerja,"

" Tapi aku itu namja, sunbae!" Jawab yesung dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu lalu memutar tubuhnya membiarkan yesung yang masih merengek-rengek untuk tak memakai pakaian maid itu.

Bisa kalian bayangkan pakaian itu seperti apa? Hum, seragam berbentuk dress beberapa jengkal diatas lutut. Berwarna Pink cerah dan ada pita dibagian pinggangnya. Sangat cantik. Tapi yesung bersumpah ia sama sekali tak ingin mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya aneh ini.

.

.  
~ Kyusung LOVELY MAID~ .

.  
.

" Dasar sunbae gila, seenaknya saja menyuruhku memakai ini. Cih, aku kelihatan sangat aneh memakai ini. Terlihat seperti ah, aku tidak menyukai ini!" Yesung terus mengumpat ketika mengenakan pakaian maid yang diharuskan kyuhyun untuk yesung pakai.

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh namja manis itu keluar dari kamar tempatnya berganti pakaian. Seragam maid itu membuatnya sangat risih apa lagi dress itu mengekspos paha putihnya yang begitu halus. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

" Sunbae mau makan apa? Biar aku buatkan sekarang!" Suara yesung memaksa kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan psp nya harus beralih sebentar.

Pluk

Psp itu jatuh diatas paha kyuhyun ketika Yang dilihatnya sekarang ini apa benar namja yang tadi ia anggap sebagai poarasit. Kenapa begitu cantik dan aish, kacamata itu mengganggu sekali.

" Sunbae," Tegur yesung seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah kyuhyun.

" E~eh, aku, aku mau makan omelet. Kau bisa buatkan aku omelet kan?" Kyuhyun berbicara sambil membuang pandangannya kesembarang arah 'Shit, kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang seperti ini' Umpatnya dalam hati." Sudah sana-sana, kau tidak tau apa kalau aku sudah kelaparan" Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir.

Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya jengah lalu memutuskan untuk kedapur membuatkan makanan sesuai dengan apa yang kyuhyun inginkan.

Setelah selesai dengan masakannya yesung menata omelet itu dipiring lalu dibawa untuk diberikannya pada kyuhyun. Ditatanya sebagus mungkin dan sepertinya untuk memakannya pun rasanya pasti sayang sekali.

" Ini Sunbae omelet nya!"

" Hum," Kyuhyun meraih piring yang diangsurkan yesung padanya, menyendok dan menyuapkan sedikit omelet itu kedalam mulutnya ' Enak sekali' Bathin kyuhyun " Ehem, ini lumayan. Ternyata kau bisa masak juga!" Racau kyuhyun sambil terus mengunyah perlahan isi piringnya.

Yesung tersenyum sumringah " Gomawo sunbae," Balasnya ceria.

Oh ya ampu...n. Kenapa rautnya seperti itu..menggemaskan sekali...kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali ketika yesung tersenyum dan kyuhyun bersumpah dia harus menelan salivanya yang hampir menetes ketika melihat senyuman itu ' Damn it, jangan tersenyum' Rutuknya dalam hati ' " Ehem, kau sudah mengabarkan pada orang tuamu kalau kau tidak akan pulang kerumah." Tanya kyuhyun mencoba mengurangi rasa gugup dihatinya.

" Aku tidak punya orang tua," Balas yesung santai.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, melihat yesung dengan ekor matanya " Jadi selama ini kau tinggal dimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Hum, aku menyewa rumah kecil didekat kampus. Yah, uang sewanya juga sangat murah. Cocok sekali untukku yang memiliki gaji pas-pasan sebagai seorang pegawai kafe"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk faham sebagai jawaban akan kicauan yesung " Ya sudah kau tinggal disini saja, kebetulan di sebelah kamarku ada kamar kosong!" Tawarnya.

" Sunbae serius?"

" Kenapa? kau tidak mau? Ye sudah kalau tidak mau!"

" Ah, tentu saja aku mau. Gratiskan?" Yesung melempar puppy eyes terbaik yang ia punya.

' Shit, lagi-lagi' umpat kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dengan tangan besarnya kyuhyun meraup wajah yesung dan menjauhkan wajah menggemaskan itu dari pandangannya " Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin muntah"

Yesung mendengus seraya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Tentu saja tidak gratis, kau tau kan didunia ini tidak ada yang gratis." Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius.

" Aku harus membayar sewa begitu? Kan sunbae tau aku itu tidak punya banyak uang!" Protes yesung.

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun tersenyum misterius, salahkan yesung yang begitu polos dan sama sekali tak memahami arti senyum mematikan itu " Aku akan memecat maidku dan menjadikanmu sebagai maid tetap diapartemenku ini!"

" MWO?"

.

.  
~ Kyusung LOVELY MAID~ .

.  
.

TBC / End

Weh, Yang lama aja belum lanjut udah ada yang baru #plakk

Hehe...Mind to review For This FF

Gomawo #wink 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lovely Maid

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung And Other

Pair : Kyusung Slight Yewon

Warning : BL, Typo (s), Alur suka-suka gue.

It's Just Fanfiction, Mianhe kalau ceritanya ada reader yang kurang berkenan tapi ini hanya sekedar untuk hiburan semata dan Authornya hanya meminjam nama dan beberapa karakter dari castnya saja. Maafkan kelancangan author yang tidak berpengalaman ini.

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Chapter dua

Enjoy.

.

.

.

" MWO?"

Pletak

" Kau sengaja ingin membuatku tuli huh?" Bentak kyuhyun setelah menggeplak kepala yesung dengan sendok bekas makan nya.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengusap-usap bekas geplakan kyuhyun yang begitu terasa nyeri diujung kepalanya " Sadis sekali," Dengusnya sebal " Kenapa harus menjadikanku maid tetap segala? Aku kan kuliah dan bekerja part time di grill tacho, mana bisa melayani sunbae setiap waktu" Sambungnya dengan raut polos dan menggemaskan. Kyuhyun sampai harus menelan salivanya berulang kali ketika melihat raut menggemaskan itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras lalu kembali lagi kedunia nyata mencoba menyembunyikan uforia yang membuatnya hampir gila karena namja manis yang ia ketahui bernama Kim yesung ini " Aku akan memberimu upah yang setimpal, kau tak perlu bekerja di grill tacho lagi dan tetap bisa kuliah. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar tawaran kyuhyun alis yesung terangkat sebelah, dahinya berkerut seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan " Kau pasti bercanda kan sunbae?" Tanya yesung ragu-ragu.

" Apa aku terlihat bercanda huh," Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah yesung hingga yesung beringsut ketika wajah mereka bahkan tanpa jarak sama sekali. Hidung mereka sampai menempel saking dekatnya. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis yang terlihat begitu mengerikan untuk yesung " Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat dari gajimu di grill tacho,!" Tawarnya.

Mata yesung membulat lucu mendengar kata dua kali lipat, hei bukankah itu akan sangat membantu. Toh dia masih bisa tetap kuliahkan?

" Bagaimana?"

" Dua kali lipat? Sunbae sungguh-sungguh akan menggajiku dua kali lipat?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit lagi " Kenapa? Apa masih kurang huh? Hem baiklah, tiga kali lipat!"

" Sunbae, coba cubit pipiku," Yesung menarik tangan kyuhyun menempelkan tangan besar itu dipipi chubbynya " Aww, appo!" Ringisnya ketika kyuhyun mencubit pipinya.

" Babbo, !" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli karena yesung begitu lucu menurutnya, ditepuknya pelan kepala yesung yang dibalas kerucutan bibir imut oleh yesung .

" Hehe, baiklah. Aku mau jadi maid tetap sunbae dan akan masak masakan yang enak setiap hari," Pekiknya girang.

" Aku pegang janjimu, yesung-ah. Sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur dan pakaian itu harus kau pakai ketika bekerja. Saat free kau tak perlu memakainya, seperti saat sarapan kau bebas berpakaian sesuai keinginanmu. Maidku biasanya mulai aktif bekerja mulai jam empat sore, jadi sepulang kuliahpun kau masih boleh berpakaian santai dan berpakaian seperti ini mulai jam empat sore sampai jam sepuluh malam, mengerti!"

" Eh, tapi besok pagi aku kuliah naik apa? Sepedaku kan tadi kita tinggalkan di,"

" Kau berangkat denganku saja," Tawar kyuhyun.

" Ah, ani. Aku naik bis saja, kalau berangkat dengan sunbae pasti akan ada gosip yang tidak enak nantinya!" Balas yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangkat malas bahunya " Terserah kau saja,!" Ucapnya seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya " Bersihkan dulu piring-piring itu baru setelahnya kau boleh beristirahat!" Perintah kyuhyun tanpa menoleh dan masuk kedalam kamar mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

" Hah, paling tidak aku akan mendapatkan uang lebih banyak dengan bekerja disini." Gumam yesung membereskan piring dan gelas bekas makan kyuhyun dan membawanya kedapur untuk dicuci.

Lovely Maid

Ketika pagi menyapa yesung telah sibuk didapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan kyuhyun, sebagai maid yang baik dia harus bangun lebih dulu dari majikannya bukan?

Segelas teh hangat dan sepiring pasta untuk sarapan kyuhyun , masakan khas italiy.

Karena kyuhyun membebaskan yesung berpakaian pada pagi hari dengan santainya namja manis itu hanya mengenakan kaos kedodoran berwarna baby blue tanpa mengenakan hot pants sama sekali. Toh dia juga tinggal dengan seorang namja jadi berpakaian seperti ini mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah fikirnya. Rambutnya yang agak panjang sengaja ia ikat keatas agar tak mengganggunya hingga ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

" Kau sudah siapkan sarapanku kan ye-sung-ah," Kyuhyun yang berjalan terburu-buru langsung membatu ketika menangkap sosok yesung yang menata sarapan untuknya diatas meja makan. Namja tampan itu meneguk salivanya ketika yesung sedikit menungging hingga kaos nya tersingkap dan pahanya sedikit terekspos.

Yesung berbalik dan tersenyum pada kyuhyun, senyum kekanakan yang benar-benar (?) Cantik " Sunbae, iya ini sudah kusiapkan untuk sunbae" balasnya ceria.

Kyuhyun mengerjab beberapa kali, kenapa namja ini selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang seperti ini. Kenapa(?) Bukankah dia hanya namja miskin yang sekarang kupekerjakan sebagai maid dirumahku. Tapi kenapa dia selalu berhasil membuat wajahku memanas, berhasil membuatku salah tingkah, Kenapa?

" Sunbae?" Yesung memiringkan wajahnya karena kyuhyun terus diam memandangnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti sama sekali, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mungilnya diwajah kyuhyun namun tetap ia tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali. Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang nafasnya perlahan " Dia kenapa?" bathinnya bingung " Hei sunbae kau kenapa?" Yesung mengetuk-ngetuk dahi kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya karena merasa dihiraukan " Kyuhyun sun, eh"

Greeebbb

Kyuhyun menarik tangan yesung hingga merapatkan tubuh mereka dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan begitu posesive " Aku gila, aku gila, aku gila" racaunya tak jelas " Yesung, kau membuatku gila"

" M-mwo, su-sunbae kau bicara apa?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya dan berbisik ditelinga yesung " Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu huh? Kau fikir ini rumahmu" Bisiknya lalu melepas pelukannya dan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Duduk dikursi dan memandang makanan yang disiapkan khusus untuknya dengan tatapan kosong karena fikirannya menerawang, fantasi liarnya mulai menari-nari diatas kepalanya.

" _Sunbae, bukankah aku sexy huh?"_ Kyuhyun bergidik ketika yesung membisikkan ah, lebih tepatnya mendesahkan suara sexynya ditelinga kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tidak dia tidak boleh sampai tergoda pada namja miskin itu, tidak boleh " Sunbae, sunbae. Woy, sunbae!" Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari fantasinya ketika yesung memekik ditelinganyabegitu keras.

" YA!" Balas kyuhyun berteriak

Pletak

" Appo, Sunbae kenapa suka sekali memukul kepalaku!" Dengus yesung kesal sambil mencak-mencak tak jelas disisi kyuhyun. Ingin sekali ia mencekik namja yang sekarang berstatus sebagai majikannya ini kalau tak mengingat kyuhyun menjanjikannya gaji tiga kali lipat dibanding gajinya di grill tacho.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar jengah bola matanya dan dahinya juga berkerut " Kau juga kenapa suka sekali berteriak-teriak, babbo. Dan-" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya sambil mengamati penampilan yesung dari atas sampai bawah " Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

" Apa yang aneh dengan pakaianku sunbae? Tidak ada yang anehkan?" Balas yesung dengan nada polos khas dirinya.

" Aish jinnja! Kau hanya pakai kaos dan celana dalam apanya yang tidak aneh huh?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajahnya yang merona antara malu dan marah.

Yesung merunduk untuk melihat penampilannya sendiri. Memang benar ia hanya mengenakan kaos kedodoran dan celana dalam tapi dia dan kyuhyun kan sama-sama namja jadi apa yang salah coba?

Oh Kim Yesung, tolong buang sedikit fikiran polosmu. Walaupun kau dan dia sama-sama namja namun tak menutup kemungkinan namja itu bisa tergoda dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu.

" Tidak ada yang salahkan? Bahkan jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini juga tidak masalah karena kita sama-sama namja!" Yesung membuka kaosnya dan membiarkan dirinya hanya mengenakan underwear dihadapan kyuhyun dan kyuhyun bersumpah dia bisa mati terkena serangan jantung saat ini juga.

Brugh

" Eh? Sunbae!" Yesung langsung menghampiri kyuhyun yang merosot dari tempatnya duduk, namja tampan itu (?) Pingsan.

Lovely Maid

" Yesung-ah," Yesung beralih dan memutar kepalanya ketika suara berat siwon menyapanya. Namja tampan itu segera berlari menghampiri yesung dan merangkul bahu yesung ketika mereka sudah saling berdekatan " Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif dari tadi malam?"

" Ponselku rusak siwon sunbae," Balas yesung sembari memperbaiki kaca mata bulatnya " Ada apa sunbae mencariku?"

Siwon menghela nafas lega, sepertinya ada yang membenaninya sebelum ini " Aku menemukan sepedamu tergeletak begitu saja kemarin malam, aku kira sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas yesung-ah" ditepuknya pelan kepala yesung dan dibalas dengan senyum terbaik yang yesung miliki membuat hatinya semakin lega, karena itu artinya yesung benar-benar baik-baik saja bukan?

" Gamsahamnida karena sudah mencemaskanku sunbaenim. Nan Gwenchanayo, tapi dimana sepedaku?"

" Kubawa ke tukang servis karena rusak,"

" jinjja? Kya...Gamsahamnida sunbaenim, gamsahamnida..." Yesung berhambur memeluk siwon seraya melompat-lompat kegirangan layaknya bocah kecil yang baru saja diberi permen.

Tanpa ia tau dibalik pilar kyuhyun tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan sepertinya namja tampan itu begitu kesal melihat adegan intim yang mulai membuat kepalanya hampir meledak itu. Dengan langkah kesal kyuhyun segera pergi dari tempat itu dari pada lama-lama disini malah semakin membuat hatinya panas dan terbakar api cemburu (?)

Lovely Maid

" Kau? Berpacaran dengan Choi Siwon itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya menyesap teh nya.

Yesung yang tengah melakukan tugasnya sebagai maid sedikit beralih dari pekerjaannya dan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat kyuhyun " Berpacaran? Dengan siwon sunbaenim. Ah, kami hanya berteman saja. Siwon sunbae itu sangat baik, dia yang membantuku hingga bisa masuk ke ELF University" Celotehnya panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai lagi menyesap teh nya sedikit demi sedikit. Teh ini enak sekali. Biasanya juga ia minum teh tapi ini jauh lebih enak dibanding buatan maid nya yang sebelumnya " Kau mencampurkan sesuatu di teh ini? Kenapa rasanya berbeda dari teh-teh biasanya?"

" Aku hanya mencampur sedikit madu dan lemon supaya sunbae bisa sedikit rileks dan segar"

" Ternyata kau pintar juga, !"

Yesung mengangkat bahunya malas lalu melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

" Yesung"

" Ne?"

" Kau? Ehem, kau sudah punya kekasih apa belum?"

Yesung menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut dan pipinya yang menggembung imut " Aku tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan masalah seperti itu sunbae, memiliki kekasih hanya akan membuat nilaiku menurun dan ah, membayangkannya saja aku malas!"

" Benarkah? Tapi kulihat sepertinya kau menyukai siwon!"

Mata yesung membulat lucu lalu setelahnya ia tertawa keras seraya memegang perutnya yang terasa geli mendengar celotehan kyuhyun " Mwo? Sunbae ini. Siwon sunbae itu terlalu sempurna, dia sangat tampan dan kaya. Sedang aku, untuk makan saja aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini dan sekarang aku menumpang hidup dengan sunbae. Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ambigu dan kata-kata yesung begitu mengena dihatinya. Bagaimana namja ini bisa sebegitu tegar menghadapi segalanya selama ini tanpa orang tua dan menghidupi dirinya sendiri selama ini.

" Kalau denganku? Apa kau juga tidak menyukaiku!"

" Huh?' Yesung mengerjab beberapa kali mencoba mencerna kata-kata kyuhyun " Hum, tentu saja aku menyukai sunbae karena sunbae sudah begitu baik membiarkanku tinggal disini dan memberiku pekerjaan yang yah meskipun harus berpakaian seperti ini!"

" Oh, begitu!"

" Hah, selesai. Sunbae tidak lapar?" Yesung menghampiri kyuhyun, membereskan gelas kosong bekas teh yang sudah kyuhyun habiskan.

Kyuhyun terlihat memegang dadanya, dahinya mengernyit dan meringis seperti orang yang tengah menahan sakit " Aku tidak lapar,!" Jawabnya meringis kecil.

" Sunbae sakit?"

" Ah, ini sudah biasa. !"

" Tapi sunbae terlihat seperti orang kesakitan begitu?" yesung hendak menyentuh pelipis kyuhyun namun langsung ditepis oleh kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya penyakit biasa dan setelah minum obat dan beristirahat juga akan segera sembuh!"

" Sunbae yakin tidak apa-apa?" Yesung memajukan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya tepat diujung kepala kyuhyun, bau harum shampo namja tampan ini benar-benar lembut dan menenangkan. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dan malas menarik wajahnya segera.

" Ne, nan gwenchana yesung-ah –chu-" Kyuhyun tak sengaja memutar kepalanya dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir yesung karena jarak mereka begitu dekat.

Mata yesung membulat seketika, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun. Mereka membatu, jantung mereka berpacu begitu kencang dan serasa ingin meledak. Mereka (?) berciuman meskipun tanpa sengaja.

Lumayan lama mereka terdiam dengan keadaan seperti itu hingga kyuhyun yang mulai penasaran melumat lembut bibir mungil yesung dan meraih tengkuk namja manis itu dan menekannya hingga yesung tak bisa untuk menarik wajahnya. Entah kenapa ciuman itu membuat yesung malas untuk beranjak, bibir tebal yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan.

Semakin lama kyuhyun semakin liar, ia mulai menggerakkan lidahnya menelusup masuk kedalam mulut yesung ketika namja manis itu hendak meraup pasokan oksigennya yang mulai menipis.

" Euh," Yesung melenguh ketika lidah kyuhyun menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya hingga membuatnya menggeliat resah karena geli.

Kyuhyun berdiri tanpa melepas pagutannya, membawa yesung menuju sofa dan membaringkan tubuh namja manis itu diatas sofa lalu menindihnya. Masih terus menjamah setiap sudut bibir yesung, mengecap menyesap setiap rasa manis yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelum ini. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata dan memabukkan, dia benar-benar sudah gila sepertinya.

Karena pasokan udara terasa semakin menipis kyuhyun akhirnya menarik wajahnya, nafas mereka terengah bersamaan. Wajah mereka pun sudah benar-benar merah layaknya kepiting rebus yang tinggal dihidangkan dan disantap.

Yesung menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah ternoda, ini ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka akan ia dapatkan dari kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia menikmati ini bahkan tanpa ada rasa cinta diantara mereka dan kenapa dengan seorang namja?

" A-aku akan masak untuk sunbae,!" yesung segera beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya hingga sedikit menggeser posisi kyuhyun yang menindihnya lalu belari sesegera mungkin kearah dapur.

Nafasnya sesak dan memburu. Ini gila, benar-benar gila. Akh, yesung menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

Lovely Maid

Yesung keluar dari dapur dengan melepaskan celemeknya, ini sudah hampir jam delapan malam dan bukankah ini sudah waktunya untuk makan malam? Dilihatnya kyuhyun tertidur diatas sofa tempat mereka berciuman tadi(?).

Wajah namja tampan itu sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya, mungkin dia memang sedang tidak enak badan fikir yesung. Agak sedikit ragu ia hendak membangunkan kyuhyun apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi yang membuatnya malu setengah mati, tapi kasihan juga kalau kyuhyun dibiarkan tidur seperti ini apalagi dengan keadaan lapar, bisa-bisa namja tampan ini bertambah sakit.

Dengan mengumpulkan sedikit keberaniannya yesung menyentuh pundah kyuhyun dan mengguncangnya dengan gerakan perlahan " Sunbae, bangun. Sebaiknya sunbae makan dulu baru tidur!"

Perlahan kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mencoba untuk duduk dengan sedikit lemah, yah dia memang tengah dalam kondisi tidak sehat. " Aku tidak selera makan yesung-ah, dadaku sakit!" Ringisnya " Bantu aku kekamar ne,"

" Sunbae sakit apa?" Tanya yesung lirih dan kasihan, biasanya kyuhyun terlihat begitu angkuh dan berapi-api. Tapi ini yang dilihatnya kyuhyun yang begitu lemah dan ringkih.

" Hanya lemah jantung, tolong bawa aku kekamar. Ini sakit sekali!" Pinta kyuhyun penuh harap dan lemah.

" Ba-baiklah sunbae!" Yesung segera membopong kyuhyun meskipun dengan susah payah karena postur tubuh kyuhyun jauh lebih besar darinya ditambah lagi pakaian maid yang benar-benar mengganggu dan mebuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Hanya lemah jantung (?) Yesung tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa namja tampan ini berkata hanya, mengingat penyakit itu juga salah satu penyakit yang cukup berbahaya.

" Gamsahamnida, yesung!"

Lovely Maid

Rasa iba melingkupi perasaan yesung setelah memberikan kyuhyun obat yang ia dapatkan setelah kyuhyun memberitahukan letak obatnya, ia menyelimuti kyuhyun hingga sebatas dada dan membiarkan namja tampan itu untuk beristirahat berharap rasa sakitnya segera menghilang. Ia lebih menyukai kyuhyun yang meledak-ledak ketimbang lemah seperti ini.

Ketika ia hendak beranjak tiba-tiba kyuhyun menarik tangannya, menghalau ia untuk melangkah pergi dari kamar itu " Temani aku yesung, aku tak ingin sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku takut!" Bisiknya lirih.

" Ta-tapi sunbae?"

" Jebbal, aku tak ingin sendiri!"

Dengan mengalahkan rasa kakunya akhirnya yesung pun mengalah, ia memilih untuk membaringkan dirinya disisi kyuhyun dan yah, jarak mereka bahkan begitu tipis membuat jantung yesung berpacu begitu kencang.

Tanpa sadar kyuhyun memeluk yesung, menganggap namja manis itu sebagai gulingnya hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu terlelap mungkin pengaruh obat yang baru saja ia minum.

" Aish jinjja! Kenapa jadi seperti ini dan apa-apaan dia ini. Mau membuatku mati karena sesak huh?" Rutuk yesung mencoba melepas pelukan kyuhyun yang begitu erat " Oh Tuha...n tolong hambamu ini!" Bathinnya nelangsa.

Lovely Maid

Pagi menjelma dan mulai membiaskan cahaya mentari yang begitu hangat dan menyilaukan. Suara burung yang begitu merdu membangunkan setiap insan yang masih begitu asik dengan tidur pagi mereka.

Termasuk kyuhyun yang merasakan ranjangnya yang terasa lebih sedikit sempit dari biasanya. Namja tampan itu membuka matanya perlahan " hoam, " Menguap dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya dan semakin merasa aneh karena ia merasa ranjangnya benar-benar rrrrrr sempit.

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut yang terlihat seperti gundukan disebelahnya dan

" Kya..."

Brugh

" AW!."

Kyuhyun menendang yesung hingga namja manis itu jatuh terjengkang dilantai dengan tidak elitnya " Ke-kenapa kau tidur disini?" Bentaknya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah yesung.

Yesung meringis seraya mengusap-usap keningnya yang membiru dan nyeri karena mencium dinginnya marmer lantai kamar kyuhyun " Sakit sekali, sialan!" Ringisnya kesakitan " BUKANKAH SUNBAE YANG MEMINTAKU MENEMANI SUNBAE TADI MALAM!" Balas yesung membentak kyuhyun lebih keras " Ini sakit sekali tau," Sambungnya dengan nada manja dan bibir yang mengerucut panjang.

" M-mwo? Ak-aku memintamu menemaniku tidur?" Tanya kyuhyun tak percaya, mana mungkin ia melakukan hal se konyol itu, tidak mungkin.

Dahi yesung berkerut melihat kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti orang linglung dan bingung, apa namja itu memang tidak ingat dengan apa yang ia katakan dan yang ia lakukan tadi malam fikirnya " Sunbae tidak ingat? Tadi malam sunbae sakit dan memintaku agar menemani sunbae karena sunbae tak ingin sendiri."

Blush...

Kontan wajah kyuhyun merona mendengar celetukan polos yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil yesung. Sepertinya yesung tidak sedang berbohong dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan tadi malam (?) Fikiran-fikiran kotor mulai menari-nari diatas kepalanya " Kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku kan?" Kyuhyun menyipit kejam pada yesung.

" Yang ada sunbae yang memelukku sepanjang malam!" Balas yesung jengah dan beranjak dari posisinya, memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar kyuhyun dengan langkah malas.

" A-aku memeluknya sepanjang malam?"

1detik

2detik

" MWO? TIDAK MUNGKI…N!"

Cho kyuhyun babbo, bahkan kau berciuman dengannya tadi malam. Apa kau juga melupakan hal itu huh? Ckckckck.

TBC

Kyahahahahahahahahahahaha….apa ini udah masuk dalam kategori humor #plakkk

Gomawo For Review Chapter 1

**Haanniieess, rina afrida, kimfida62, guest, yodeophi, sparkju clouds, lee minji elf, ajib4ff, iwsumpter, guest, malidadidudedo1, oneheartforsuju, kimyo, Cloudybear, babykyusung, Ermaclouds, leny, yongchan, Gaemcloud, Niira, littie dangkoo, , Guest, shitao47, Daevic024, upiek8288, Augusteca, Ykshops, aKyuCloud, Dewi CloudSparkyu, Lovely Yesungie, Yunberryunochan, kyusung0324, Harpaaairiry, Zeeza, SasaClouds, CheftyClouds, MRKyusung, Dindataurusz, Dora kyusungShipper, vira, Cha2LoveKorean, ryaniclouds, Erliah, Lukyuky, zysha, Jeremykim63424, veya, kjwzz, kim kyusung, kyusungshipper.**

**Gamsahamnida For All Chingudeul, buat yang gak kecantum mungkin gak keliatan pas ngetiknya. Mianhe #bow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Lovely Maid**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung And Other**

**Pair : Kyusung Slight Yewon**

**Warning : BL, Typo (s), Alur suka-suka gue. **

**It's Just Fanfiction, Mianhe kalau ceritanya ada reader yang kurang berkenan tapi ini hanya sekedar untuk hiburan semata dan Authornya hanya meminjam nama dan beberapa karakter dari castnya saja. Maafkan kelancangan author yang tidak berpengalaman ini.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Sad**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**Chapter Tiga**

**Enjoy****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" **MWO! TIDAK MUNGKI...N!" Teriak kyuhyun frustasi.

'Memeluk namja itu sepanjang malam dan aku sama sekali tidak ingat, penyakit bodoh kenapa kau harus kumat disaat seperti ini dasar babbo. Tapi kenapa dia bisa bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa, sedang aku? Jantungku serasa hampir meledak karena dia, Aish. Kenapa aku menjadi gila hanya karena namja sepertinya. Dia itu miskin, yatim piatu. Apa yang kupandang darinya coba? Bahkan penampilannya juga begitu biasa, tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Aku jadi bodoh karena dia.

" Sunbae kau ingin sarapan apa?" Yesung menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, namja manis itu terlihat segar. Mungkin dia sudah mandi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat yesung yang hanya mengenakan kaos singlet tipis, yah setidaknya dia tidak hanya mengenakan celana dalam seperti kemarin " Aku ingin makan Fried Rice,!" Jawabnya seolah cuek dan tak perduli, apalagi yesung memilih untuk masuk dan berdiri bersandar dibibir pintu. Kyuhyun mencuri pandang karena kaos singlet yesung yang transparan itu seperti meledek dirinya, meledek menggunakan niple yang sedikt menyembul dari dalam sana, benar-benar mengundang hasratnya terlihat dari jakunnya yang naik turun seperti tengah menelan salivanya susah payah.

" Fried rice? Ah baiklah. Sunbae mau makan dikamar saja atau?"

" Aku makan dimeja makan, sekarang keluarlah!" Perintah kyuhyun dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya membuat gerakan mengusir.

Yesung mengedikkan bahunya malas lalu keluar dari kamar kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan sesuai permintaan namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

~ Lovely Maid~

.

.

.

" Sunbae serius dengan apa yang sunbae katakan tadi malam?" Yesung meletakkan piring berisikan nasi goreng diatas meja.

Kyuhyun menerima nasi goreng itu dengan dahi yang berkerut " Memangnya aku bicara apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

' Benarkah dia melupakan segala yang terjadi tadi malam, dan~~ apa dia juga melupakan ciuman itu,?'

" Mengenai penyakit sunbae! Apa sunbae benar-benar mengidap lemah jantung?"

" Oh itu, iya memang aku mengidap penyakit lemah jantung semenjak lahir.!" Balas kyuhyun cuek seraya mulai menyendok nasi goreng dan menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit kedalam mulutnya " Tapi kau tak perlu merasa kasihan padaku!"

Yesung tercekat karena kyuhyun bisa membaca gerak-geriknya yang tengah mengamati kyuhyun dengan raut kasihan dan tidak percaya namja yang terlihat gagah itu mengidap penyakit yang begitu parah.

" A-aniya. Tapi sunbae, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat dengan yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Blush...

Sekali lagi ucapan frontal yesung mampu membuat wajah kyuhyun memanas. Apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan dengan yesung. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat " Me -memangnya ada kejadian apa tadi malam?" Ucapnya terbata.

" Hah, bagaimana kau bisa lupa sunbae? Kau menciumku dan kau melupakan itu, dasar tidak bertanggung jawab."

Jleb

Kyuhyun benar-benar malu sekarang, dia mati kutu karena ucapan yesung yang begitu polos namun terdengar seperti belati tajam yang mengoyak jantungnya. " Ka-kau pasti bercanda kan? Haha!" Kyuhyun tertawa ambigu sambil mengunyah nasi gorengnya. Minum sedikit untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang mendominasi perasaannya saat ini.

" Aniya~~ aku tidak bercanda sunbae. Aku sungguh-sungguh, kita berciuman tadi malam!" Tekan yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kyuhyun, benar-benar dekat bahkan kyuhyun bisa merasakan hangat nafas yesung menerpa wajahnya.

Hohoho, wajah kyuhyun semakin memerah karena malu atas kebodohan (?) Ah apa ini pantas disebut kebodohan atau memang ada penyakit yang kyuhyun sembunyikan. Hanya dialah yang tau.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya lalu meraup wajah yesung dan menjauhkan wajah manis iu dari wajahnya atau dia bisa pingsan lagi seperti kemarin " Kalau memang iya begitu aku minta maaf!" Jawab kyuhyun cuek seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya " Anggap saja itu suatu ketidak sengajaan diantara kita. Jangan terlalu difikirkan mengerti."

' Tapi itu ciuman pertamaku' Yesung membathin seraya menyentuh dadanya. Kenapa ucapan kyuhyun serasa bagai batu besar yang menghantam dadanya begitu keras. Kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan?

Ah, yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak boleh main hati, bagaimanapun kyuhyun itu orang yang sudah memperkerjakannya dan sudah membiarkannya tinggal cuma-cuma dirumah ini. Mana boleh dia berharap lebih.

"E-eh iya sunbae. Mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan saja!" Balas yesung seraya tersenyum ambigu. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika hendak membereskan piring dan gelas bekas makan kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia tengah menahan sesuatu dihatinya. Dia melangkah gontai membawa piring kotor kedapur.

Setelah kepergian yesung gantian kyuhyun yang memegang dadanya yang serasa ingin meledak " Apa yang kukatakan?" Rutuknya menyesali apa yang telah ia katakan pada yesung " Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak ingat, babbonika. Kenapa penyakit ini harus ada, kenapa?" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tangannya, merutuki nasib buruk dan penyakit yang ia derita.

.

.

.

~ Lovely Maid~

.

.

.

Sepanjang perkuliahannya yang dilakukan yesung hanya bermenung dan bermenung. Kata-kata kyuhyun terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Kenapa dia harus merasakan nyeri didadanya ketika mengingat itu. Hanya karena ciuman singkat itu dan dia mulai main hati dengan kyuhyun yang notabene adalah majikannya.

" Yesung-ah, kuperhatikan sedari tadi yang kau lakukan hanya melamun? Ada yang kau fikirkan huh?" Siwon merangkul bahu yesung hingga yesung tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya tentang kyuhyun " Gwenchana?"

" Nan gwenchanayo sunbae!" Balas yesung lirih dan berusaha untuk tersenyum sebisanya.

" Hah, jinjja?" Siwon melepas rangkulannya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar dibadan kursi " Yesung," Panggilnya lembut.

Yesung menoleh ketika siwon menggumamkan namanya begitu lembut " Hung?" Jawabnya tak kalah lembut.

Siwon meraih jemari mungil yesung, menggamnya erat " Aku tidak tau kapan rasa ini datang, tapi aku benar-benar harus mengatakan ini padamu!"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya bingung akan kalimat siwon yang masih menggantung " Ada apa sunbae?" Tanya yesung dengan nada polos khas dirinya.

Siwon menarik lalu membuang nafasnya perlahan. Sepertinya untuk mengatakan satu kata yang selama ini ia pendam rasanya sulit sekali " Aku," Siwon menggigit bibirnya ketika jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia benar-benar tak sanggup meneruskan apa yang hendak ia katakan pada yesung.

" Huh?"

" Aku, aku menyukaimu yesung-ah!" Ucap siwon mantap.

Mata yesung membesar. Apa ia tak salah dengar, siwon menyukainya. Bahkan yesung sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu " Su-sunbae!"

" Kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku tau kau butuh waktu yang sangat panjang untuk berfikir,! maka!"

Ssrrreeet

" Ikut aku pulang!" Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun datang dan mencengkram tangan yesung dan melepaskan genggaman siwon di tangan yesung paksa.

" Kyuhyun sunbae!"

" Hei, apa yang kau lakukan kyuhyun-sshi" Siwon hendak melepas cengkraman tangan kyuhyun di pergelangan tangan yesung.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam siwon dan sungguh tatapan itu seolah-olah kyuhyun hendak menelan siwon bulat-bulat " Dia milikku Choi Siwon-sshi" Siwon pun tak berkutik dan membatalkakan niatnya membiarkan kyuhyun menggeret yesung pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

~ Lovely Maid~

.

.

.

Bugh

Kyuhyun menghetakkan tubuh yesung masuk kedalam mobilnya hingga punggung yesung membentur jok mobil yang sebenarnya sangat empuk " Kita pulang sekarang, kau lupa jam bekerjamu huh?" Ucap kyuhyun seraya memakaikan safety belt ditubuh yesung lalu setelah selesai ia menutup pintu mobil dan memutar untuk duduk dibangkunya sendiri. Kyuhyun masuk dan menutup pintu mobil, matanya lurus memandang kedepan dan tangannya mencengkram setir begitu erat hingga jari-jari bukunya memutih. Dia menoleh kearah yesung yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung " Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan namja lain selain aku," Tekannya.

Deg

Apa maksud namja ini? Jantung yesung berdegup kencang. Apakah kyuhyun cemburu?

" Wae?" Tanya yesung tanpa melepas tatapannya dari kyuhyun.

" Karena, karena aku!"

" Hung?"

" Aku!"

" Hah" Yesung mendesah seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya, memandang lurus kedepan" karena kau majikanku sunbae. Tapi tak seharusnya kau mengatur kehidupan pribadiku seperti mmmpphhh"

Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk yesung dan mengunci bibir namja manis itu dengan ciumannya.

Yesung tak mampu menolak, degup jantungnya bahkan serasa bagai bom waktu yang siap-siap akan meledak. Lagi-lagi kyuhyun menciumnya dan kali ini bukan ciuman yang tidak sengaja. Ini sengaja, apa kyuhyun memang ingin mempermainkan perasaannya.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua tangannya diantara jemari yesung, menggenggamnya erat ketika ciuman yang ia lakukan semakin dalam. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh mungil yesung dan menyesap tiap inchi bibir mungil namja manis itu untuk meyalurkan segala apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang perasaan yang belum dapat ia pastikan ini. Jantung dan nafasnya sama-sama memburu, '_Oh Tuhan aku mencintai namja ini. Tapi aku takut, aku takut tidak bisa membahagiakannya'._

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari air matanya mengalir ketika ciumannya mulai mengendur dan iapun menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh dari yesung. Dadanya serasa penuh dan sesak, selama ini dia tak berani mencintai seseorang dan kini apa ia harus menahan perasaannya lagi.

Melihat itu yesung menjadi bingung bukan main. Kenapa kyuhyun menangis, sebenarnya namja ini kenapa? Apa yang tengah ia sembunyikan. Melihat kyuhyun menangis entah kenapa rasa perih menjalari relung hati yesung. Ia tak tega melihat kyuhyun seperti itu tapi ia juga tak berani bertanya. Ia takut.

" Maafkan aku yesung, maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, wajahnya ia sembunyikan dibalik tangkuban tangannya. Bahunya bergetar karena terisak " Aku rasa aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak boleh melakukan itu, maafkan aku"

Deg

Deg

Nafas yesung tercekat, benarkah yang ia dengar barusan atau hanya halusinasinya saja?

" Aku tidak boleh mencintai seseorang jika akhirnya nanti berakhir dengan menyakiti orang lain. Selama ini aku berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta dan selalu berhasil, tapi denganmu aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu"

Yesungpun akhirnya menangis, kata-kata kyuhyun terdengar begitu memilukan baginya. Namja yang selalu terlihat tegar ini ternyata begitu ringkih.

" Maafkan aku,"

" Kenapa harus meminta maaf dan kenapa sunbae tidak boleh mencintai? Jebbal beri alasan yang bisa aku terima karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku...mencintai sunbae meskipun aku belum tau pasti perasaan ini bisa disebut cinta atau tidak." Yesung berujar seraya terus memandang kyuhyun yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

" Aku sakit yesung, aku tak ingin menjadi beban siapapun.!"

" Penyakit itu pasti bisa sembuh, aku akan menjagamu sunbae."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat wajahnya memandang yesung dengan tatapan sendu " Kalau hanya lemah jantung ini aku takkan terlalu mempermasalahkannya tapi ada satu penyakit yang bahkan sampai sekarang sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan."

Yesung meraih jemari kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat " Apapun itu aku tak perduli,meskipun nantinya sunbae tak bisa bergerak aku akan berusaha menopangmu sunbae. Aku akan menjadi apapun untukmu sunbae. Menjadi mata jika kau tak mampu melihat, menjadi kaki jika kau tak mampu berjalan. Aku akan mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku!"

" Yesung,"

" Yakinlah padaku sunbae, jangan biarkan penyakit itu menyudutkanmu terus-menerus"

" Tapi, penyakit ini akan membuatku melupakanmu kapan saja dan jika perasaanmu sudah semakin dalam bukankah itu akan terasa menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu" Kyuhyun melepas genggaman yesung perlahan.

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya, dia kecewa karena kyuhyun mematahkan segala harapan yang telah ia gantungkan " Jika sunbae tetap tak menginginkan untuk mencintaiku lebih dalam, baiklah. Setidaknya kita sudah sama-sama mengungkapkan perasaan kita masing-masing." Namja manis itu menghela nafas " Tapi tetap biarkan aku berada disisi sunbae. Aku akan tetap menjadi maid yang baik untukmu sunbae."

" Ye~ Akh," Kyuhyun memekik ketika rasa sakit mencengkram dada bagian kirinya. Dia meringis sembari meremas dadanya begitu erat.

" Sunbae!" Yesung menjerit panik " Astaga, obat. Obat sunbae mana?"

" Di~dibelakang!"

Yesung mencari obat yang biasa kyuhyun minum dengan terburu-buru dan ah, untung saja obat itu segera ia dapatkan " Sunbae, sunbae ini diminum obatnya!" Yesung mengangsurkan obat itu didepan bibir kyuhyun dan tanpa perlu menunggu lama kyuhyun langsung meraup obat itu dengan bibirnya. Tak perduli obat itu begitu pahit kyuhyun menelannya dengan segera setelah yesung meminumkan air mineral padanya.

Nafasnya terengah setelah menelan pil pahit itu, dadanya terlihat naik turun dan wajahnya begitu terlihat pucat dan lembab.

Yesung membimbing tubuh lemah kyuhyun agar bersandar padanya " Biarkan seperti ini sampai rasa sakitnya hilang, sunbae!" Bisiknya lembut yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh kyuhyun.

.

.

.

~ Lovely Maid~

.

.

.

_**Alzheimer**_ adalah _penyakit dengan_

_kondisi kecerdasan intelektual dan_

_kemampuan bersosialisasi menurun_

_secara drastis, sehingga mempengaruhi_

_aktivitas harian. Pasien __**Alzheimer**_

_mengalami penurunan kesehatan jaringan_

_otak, menyebabkan menurunnya daya_

_ingat dan kemampuan mental. __**Alzheimer**_

_memang bukan merupakan penyakit_

_menular, namun adalah sejenis sindrom_

_dengan apoptosis sel – sel otak pada_

_saat bersamaan._

_Hal tersebut menyebabkan otak_

_mengerut dan mengecil sehingga_

_mengurangi daya ingat dan secara_

_bertahap menghapus memori ingatan_

_pada penderitanya._

Yesung menghela nafas setelah membaca artikel yang ia searching tentang penyakit yang tengah diderita kyuhyun. Perih merongrong rongga dadanya karena penyakit itu perlahan akan membuat kyuhyun melupakan segalanya. Perlahan memori kyuhyun akan sirna dan kyuhyun akan melupakan dirinya.

Tapi yesung sudah terlanjur menaruh hatinya pada kyuhyun, jika kyuhyun ingin yesung bersedia mendampingi namja tampan itu sampai akhir meskipun nantinya kyuhyun akan melupakan dirinya.

Namun kyuhyun menolak dengan alasan tak ingin menyakiti dan membebani siapapun termasuk yesung.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur!" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar yesung dengan membawa bantal miliknya lalu merebahkan dirinya diranjang yesung " Aku tidur disini ya?"

Yesung meletakkan ponselnya, membaringkan dirinya disisi kyuhyun dan memandangi wajah tampan itu begitu lekat " Sunbae!" Panggilnya lirih.

" Mwo?"

" Apa kau benar-benar akan melupakanku suatu hari nanti?"

Kyuyhun sedikit menoleh dan membalas tatapan yesung " Aku juga tidak tau yesung. Kalau ia bagaimana?"

" Hung! Ah bagaimana kalau mulai saat ini, apapun yang kita lakukan berdua harus dicatat agar sunbae tak melupakannya" Usul yesung.

Kyuhyun mengernyit " Maksudmu apapun yang kita lakukan itu seperti apa?"

" Seperti misalnya ketika sunbae menciumku!" Yesung berujar lirih lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dibalik bantal " Ah, tak usah difikirkan sunbae. Aku jadi malu hehe."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ya ampun itu bukan senyum. Itu adalah seringai tipis yang tak terlalu kentara " Hum, bagaimana kalau kita mulai malam ini?" Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Yesung menarik bantal dari wajahnya. Matanya membulat dan ekspresinya ketika memandang kyuhyun benar-benar menggemaskan " Mak-maksudnya mu-mulai malam ini?"

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya hingga berada diatas tubuh yesung dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya disisi kepala yesung " Aku ingin mulai mencatat apa saja yang kita lakukan mulai malam ini. Aku tak ingin melewatkan hal sekecil apapun karena aku mencintaimu yesung!"

Kyuhyun melekatkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir manis itu dengan gerakan lembut, menyesap dan mengecap rasa manis yang mampu mengurangi kadar gundah dihatinya dan sungguh ia tak ingin penyakit itu menjadi penghalang cintanya dengan yesung lagi.

Yesung membalas pagutan kyuhyun dengan senyum disela-sela ciuman yang terasa membakar tubuhnya. Ia akan mencintai kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun nantinya kyuhyun akan melupakan segalanya ia takkan perduli karena yang ia tau adalah dia mencintai kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya, tangannya terulur menyibak poni yesung " Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu yesung!" Bisiknya lembut " Jika suatu hari aku melupakanmu jangan pernah lelah untuk mengingatkanku arraseo"

Yesung mengangguk dan membiarkan kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungilnya " Aku akan mencatat segalanya, segala tentang kita agar sunbae tak melupakanku."

" Gomawo my Lovely maid!" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih dan ada senyum diucapannya.

.

.

.

~ Lovely Maid~

.

.

.

Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya didada kyuhyun yang telanjang, tangannya asik mencatatkan apa yang ia tak ingin kyuhyun lupakan di agenda miliknya yang kini ia khususkan untuk mencatat apa yang ia lakukan dengan kyuhyun sesuai janjinya.

_Cho Kyuhyun mencium yesung lagi malam ini, ciuman yang sangat lembut, 03 April 2012_

" Apa ini benar-benar akan berfungsi huh?" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang yesung, menumpukan dagunya dibahu namja manis itu.

" Setidaknya ketika sunbae melupakanku catatan ini bisa sedikit mengasah ingatanmu tentangku sun"

~Chu~

" Berhentilah memanggilku sunbae, baby!" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir yesung sekilas.

Yesung mengerjab dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya " Lalu aku harus memanggil apa?" Bisiknya lirih dengan bibir yang terpouty sempurna, benar-benar menggemaskan.

" Apa saja boleh asal jangan sunbae, kyuhyun chagi misalnya atau kyuhyunku yang tampan!"

" Aigo~~ narsis sekali!" Yesung memutar jengah bola matanya.

" Wae? Tidak suka huh?"

Yesung menghela nafas dan sedikit memutar wajahnya untuk melihat wajah kyuhyun lebih dalam " Sebenarnya apa yang sunbae suka dariku? Bukankah sunbae begitu membenciku karena aku itu (?) Seperti parasit. Aku miskin, yatim piatu dan jelek!"

Kyuhyun mendongak dengan raut berfikir, dahinya berkerut lalu dia tersenyum misterius " Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin karena kau katakan kemarin aku menciummu jadi aku rasa aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan itu!" Jawabnya dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat seperti seringai yang tidak terlalu kentara.

Mata yesung membulat " Mwo? Karena itu. Aish jinnja! Ah, kalau begitu aku tidak mau jadi kekasihmu!" yesung beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan perasaan kesal " Aku kira kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku" Namja cantik itu berkacak pinggang dihadapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa karena rajukan yesung terlihat kekanakan tapi kyuhyun sangat menyukai itu " Kan memang iya.!" Balasnya cuek.

" Hoh, baiklah! Sebaiknya aku terima saja pernyataan cinta siwon sunbae, setidaknya dia lebih tulus!" Yesung bersidekap seraya membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening tak suka " Kau berani huh?"

" Apa yang mesti aku takutkan? Memangnya sunbae siapa berani melarangku!"

Kyuhyun memandang tajam yesung, matanya menyala-nyala karena kesal pada namja manis itu. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun menekan dadanya dan meringis kesakitan " Apphhayo~~"

" Sunbae," Yesung langsung menghampiri kyuhyun dengan raut cemas " Sunbae, jantungmu sakit? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah, mianhe!" dipeluknya kyuhyun erat, dia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kyuhyun " mianhe!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tanpa yesung tau, ah trik nya sungguh jitu. Dasar pendusta, menggunakan penyakitnya sebagai senjata.

" Apphayo~~" Ringisnya pura-pura " Mungkin aku akan mati, sakit sekali!"

" Sunbae, sunbae. Astaga aku harus berbuat apa? Sunbae, obatmu mana!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan raut kesakitan yang benar-benar terlihat sempurna " Aku meninggalkannya di kampus tadi, akh appha~~ neomu appha~~"

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Oh Tuha~~n bagaimana ini!" Yesung menjambaki rambutnya frustasi karena tak tega kyuhyun terlihat begitu menderita dan kesakitan " Aku harus apa sunbae, aku harus apa?"

" Cium saja aku dan aku akan sembuh!" Celetuk kyuhyun asal.

" Jinjja? Arraseo" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kyuhyun, ck dasar babbo. Mudah sekali kau diperdaya Kim Yesung " Eh," Yesung tersadar sebelum bibirnya sempat menempel dibibir kyuhyun " YA! Kau membohongiku huh?" Bentaknya menarik wajahnya agar menjauh dari kyuhyun.

" Hahahahahaha, babbonika! Hahahahhahaa" Kyuhyun tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya karena berhasil memperdaya yesung " Wajahmu benar-benar terlihat bodoh, aigo~~ bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada namja bodoh ini hahahahaha"

Yesung mendengus, tangannya meraih bantal dan melemparkannya tepat diwajah tampan kyuhyun.

Bugh

" Tertawa saja terus, tertawa sampai mati! Kau tidak tau betapa cemasnya aku ketika melihatmu kesakitan. Aku membencimu" Namja manis itu segera beranjak dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dengan perasaan yang luar biasa kesalnya.

" Yesung kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari ranjang, mengejar yesung karena dia memang sudah keterlaluan mengerjai kekasihnya tersebut.

Yesung mengenakan jaketnya, mengeluarkan sepedanya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

" Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam!"

" Mau ke mini market, membeli daging!" Putusnya tak perduli " Sunbae istirahat saja" Sambunya seraya mendorong sepedanya tanpa menoleh pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit " Jangan bodoh, ini sudah larut malam. Kau tidak tau, diluar banyak hantu berkeliaran. Lihat, sudah jam satu malam babbo!" Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah jam dinding yang tergantung agak tinggi didinding.

Yeusng mengikuti arah telunjuk kyuhyun " Hah, sunbae benar juga! Ya sudah, aku mau tidur saja" Diletakkannya sepedanya begitu saja lalu melenggang masuk kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam.

" YA! Kenapa sepedamu kau biarkan disini?" Teriak kyuhyun, namun yesung sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menutup telinganya dengan ear phone. " KIM YESUNG, SINGKIRKAN SEPEDA BUTUTMU DARI SINI!"

" Fufufu, Singkirkan saja sendiri!" Yesung guling-guling dikamar, tertawa tanpa bersuara dan ia bersumpah perutnya benar-benar keram sekarang.

TBC/ End

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, gelindingan. Kenapa malah buat yang beginian...Aigo~~~~

Gomawo For Review Chapter 2

Utang dulu ya... Soalnya aku mau belanja...haha #Curhat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Lovely Maid**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung And Other**

**Pair : Kyusung Slight Yewon**

**Warning : BL, Typo (s), Alur suka-suka gue. **

**It's Just Fanfiction, Mianhe kalau ceritanya ada reader yang kurang berkenan tapi ini hanya sekedar untuk hiburan semata dan Authornya hanya meminjam nama dan beberapa karakter dari castnya saja. Maafkan kelancangan author yang tidak berpengalaman ini.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Sad**

**Don't Like Don't Read ^^**

**Chapter Empat**

**Enjoy.**

**Tok Tok Tok**

" Yesung buka pintunya~~ Aku mengantuk" Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk kamar yesung yang sengaja yesung kunci dari dalam, ah lebih tepatnya menggedor-gedor kamar maid sekaligus kekasih barunya tersebut.

" Sunbae kan punya kamar sendiri jadi tidur saja dikamar sunbae" Teriak yesung dari dalam

Tak perduli kyuhyun malah semakin keras menggedor kamar pintu kamar yesung " Aku mau tidur denganmu! Ayolah yesung buka pintu~~" Teriaknya semakin tak perduli meskipun nantinya para tetangga akan mengamuk karena teriakan gajenya meskipun dirumahnya sendiri. Mungkin orang-orang akan berfikir kalau dia itu sedikit gila.

Yesung menggeleng frustasi dan memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia pun melangkah malas menuju pintu.

Klek

Pintu terbuka. Yesung melempari kyuhyun dengan tatapan jengah seraya bersidekap " Kamarmu lebih besar dan lebih bagus dari kamarku, kenapa harus tidur di, e-eh apa-apaan ini"

Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan yesumg lalu memikul yesung dibahunya, membiarkan yesung yang terus meronta minta diturunkan namun kyuhyun seperti menulikan pendengarannya. Ia sama sekali tak perduli dan terus melangkah panjang menuju kamarnya meninggalkan kamar yesung.

Bugh

Ia menghempas tubuh yesung diatas ranjang super besar miliknya " Mulai malam ini kau tidur disini denganku, mengerti" Telak kyuhyun.

" Tapi aku,"

" Dan aku sama sekali tak menerima penolakan" Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya disisi yesung, membungkus diri mereka didalam satu selimut dan tangannya melingkar posesive dipinggang ramping yesung " Tidurlah, besok pagi kau harus membuatkanku sarapan" Perintahnya.

" Hoh, baiklah tuan besar" Desah yesung malas membiarkan kyuhyun menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya diantara selimut dan tubuh besar kyuhyun yang mengkungkungnya pesesive.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang yesung. Senyum terkembang dibibir tebalnya, sepertinya ia akan mimpi indah malam ini.

Sesungguhnya nyaman sekali tidur seperti ini bathin yesung menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Mereka pun terlelap dalam hangatnya balutan selimut dan rengkuhan mereka.

.

.

.

.

~ Lovely Maid~ Kyusung~

Pagi yang sangat indah menyapa karena mentari pagi benar-benar bahagia dan hangat. Kyuhyun meraba tempat tidurnya yang terasa kosong. Tak ada siapapun disisinya, tapi seingatnya tadi malam ia dan yesung tidur bersama. Tapi kenapa yesung tidak ada? Apa dia melupakan sesuatu. Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

" Pagi kyuhyun hyung" Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang ia lilitkan dipinggangnya. Rambutnya basah dan tetesan air bercucuran dipunggungnya dan mengalir seperti gerakan slow motion yang begitu menggoda.

Melihat pemandangan indah itu mata kyuhyun melebar sempurna, bahkan hampir keluar. Kulit halus dan putih bak porselen menggoda imannya hingga ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Kenapa yesung selalu melakukan hal gila dihadapan dirinya. Apa kejadian ia pingsan karena yesung bertelanjang dada waktu itu tidak cukup, dan ini bahkan lebih gila. Yesung hanya mengenakan handuk. Astaga~~

" Sunbae tidak mandi? " Yesung mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang seraya tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Bagai gerakan erotis yang tengah menari-nari menggoda dirinya, -,-

Tubuh kyuhyun gemetar, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya " Y-yesung" Panggil kyuhyun dengan suara gemetar, wajahnya memerah namun pandangannya tak pernah lepas memandangi yesung dari atas sampai bawah.

" Hyung, kau sakit? Apa yang sakit. Katakan padaku" Yesung melekatkan punggung tangannya di kening kyuhyun lalu beralih menangkup wajah kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan yesung dan menggenggamnya erat " Tidak ada yang sakit " Bisiknya lirih.

" Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah padam seperti itu hyung?" Tanya yesung dengan nada polos khas dirinya. Entahlah ini disebut polos atau memang bodoh. Yesung beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan ketika ia berdiri tanpa ia sadari lilitan handuk dipinggangnya terlepas dan handuknya merosot, tergeletak dilantai hingga ia pun menjadi naked sempurna " Eh"

" Oh Tuhan, ampunilah dosaku" Pandangan kyuhyun serasa berputar-putar hingga

Brugh

Kyuhyun pun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya karena yesung yang terlalu polos itu membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa. Melihat yesung yang telanjang bulat membuat penyakit jantungnya kumat, ckckckck.

" Astaga, astaga. Sunbae kau kenapa? " Yesung langsung meraih handuknya dan memakainya lagi seperti tadi. Menghampiri kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri " Sunbae, sunbae" Panggilnya cemas, ini semua salahmu Kim Yesung babbo " Kenapa dia sering sekali pingsan sih?" Rutuk yesung seraya mencoba untuk memperbaiki posisi kyuhyun diatas ranjang mereka.

.

.

.

.

Mata kyuhyun perlahan terbuka ketika mencium aroma yang begitu menggugah selera. Tercium seperti bau sup ayam yang sangat enak.

" Sunbae sudah bangun?" Yesung meletakkan sup yang ia bawa keatas meja dan langsung menghampiri kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya

" Memangnya aku kenapa tadi?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan dahi yang mengernyit karena dadanya serasa sedikit nyeri.

" Molla, tau -tau sunbae pingsan" Balas yesung polos. Yang ia tau hanya kyuhyun pingsan tapi dia tidak tau karena sebab apa. Bukankah tadi kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun padanya .

" Oh," Jawab kyuhyun singkat, sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa kejadian yang membuat penyakitnya kambuh tadi. Untung saja.

Yesung tersenyum, lalu ia meraih mangkuk sup " Ini, aku buatkan sup ayam supaya sunbae lebih segar" Yesung menyendok sup dan mendekatkannya diujung bibir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam, bukannya membuka mulutnya ia malah memandangi wajah yesung. Memandang intens dan dalam, tatapannya terlihat sendu dan penuh kerinduan.

Yesung mengernyit bingung " Kenapa sunbae? Apa masih ada yang sakit" Tanya yesung lembut yang dibalas gelengan lemah oleh kyuhyun " Lalu?"

" Kau seperti ummaku." Balas kyuhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum sebisanya " Dulu sebelum meninggal umma juga membuatkanku sup ayam ketika aku sakit" Namja tampan itu mendesah pelan.

~chu~ . Yesung mengecup ringan pipi kyuhyun membuat mata kyuhyun membola lucu " Aku juga akan seperti ummamu kalau hyung mau. Nah, sekarang dimakan sup nya arraseo. Nanti dingin tidak enak lagi" Yesung kembali mendekatkan sendok berisi sup diujung bibir kyuhyun dan dengan senang hati kyuhyun menerimanya " Gomawo baby," Bisiknya setelah menelan sup hangat tersebut.

" Cheonma, hyung" Balas yesung lembut. " Aku senang karena kau tak melupakanku pagi ini"

Kyuhyun mengernyit " Memangnya aku selalu melupakanmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya, memutar bola matanya seolah berfikir seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan dagunya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya " Kemarin sunbae menendangku karena sunbae fikir aku tidur disini karena menyusup kekamar sunbae. Padahalkan sunbae yang memintaku menemani sunbae" Ucapnya dengan nada polos.

Alis kyuhyun terangkat sebelah mendengar celotehan yesung yang hanya di ucapkan dengan satu nafas, namja ini cocok jadi penyanyi fikirnya " Jinjja, aku menendangmu?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya dengan tawa pelan yang tak terlalu kentara.

Yesung menganggup polos " Ne, bahkan kau tidak ingat kalau kau~~" Yesung menggantung kalimatnya yang berhasil membuat kyuhyun penasaran.

" Huh?"

" Kau~ ehm anu."

" Apa baby~~ katakan saja" Desak kyuhyun yang membuat semburat merah dipipi yesung yang awalnya berwarna merah muda kini menjadi semakin merah padam.

" Ah, sudahlah hyung. Aku kan jadi malu~~~" Yesung menggelamkan wajahnya diantara tangan-tangan mungil yang ia miliki.

" a~~~ ayo bila...ng memangnya aku melakukan apa~~" Kyuhyun mengimbangi aegyo yesung, merengek manja seraya tangannya sibuk menarik-narik tangan yesung yang menutupi wajah manis namja cantik itu.

" Aniya~~ aku malu~~~"

" Ayolah baby~~"

" Aniya~~"

Terjadilah aksi tarik menarik diantara mereka diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun yang bermaksud menggoda yesung sedang yesung yang menggalakkan aksi malu-malu kucingnya hingga

Jeduagh

Kyuhyun terpental tersungkur dari rancangnya dengan posisi pantatnya yang lebih dulu menyentuh lantai, bukankah itu pasti nyeri sekali?

" Appo~~" Ringisnya.

" Eh?" Mata yesung membola lalu setelahnya ia tertawa keras melihat kyuhyun yang meringis seraya mengusap-usap pantatnya yang berdenyut-denyut " Nyahahahaahahahahahahaahha, itu pasti sakit sekali. Hahahahahahahahaha"

Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dan meraih bantal lalu melemparkannya ke wajah yesung yang tengah tertawa keras " Apa yang kau tertawakan babbo"

Bugh

Jeduagh

Yesung yang tak siap pun akhirnya terjungkang kebelakang " Apphayo~~ , Ck jinjja. Kejam sekali" Dengusnya yang kini mendapat giliran mengusap pantatnya yang pasti tak kalah nyeri dari kyuhyun tadi, bibirnya ia kerucutkan dan hanya melirik kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya saja.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha pasti sakit sekali" Kyuhyun gegulingan dilantai dan melupakan rasa sakitnya tadi " Hahahahahaha hmmmpppphhhhh hahahahahahahahahahah" Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan tawanya apalagi ketika yesung mendeathglarenya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak ada seram-seramnya. Yang ada malah membuat wajah yesung terlihat semakin lucu dan menggemaskan.

" Tertawa saja terus" Decaknya kesal lalu menyumpal mulut kyuhyun dengan potongan dada ayam yang ia jadikan sup tadi " Enakkan?" Godanya sambil mengerling lalu segera memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamar sebelum kyuhyun melemparnya dengan ayam (?) " Kya...kabo...rrrrr"

" Pih pih, dasar Kim yesung babbo, kurang ajarrrrr"

.

.

.

~ Lovely maid~ Kyusung~

Seperti biasa dikampus mereka, kyuhyun selalu menjadi pusat perhatian karena sifat dinginnya yang memancarkan pesona yang begitu kental. Yesung meminta kyuhyun merahasiakan hubungan mereka karena tak ingin dijadikan bahan bullyan oleh fans gila kyuhyun nantinya.

Yesung kekampus tetap dengan menggunakan sepeda bututnya dan penampilannya juga masih standart dengan kacamata bulat yang melekat diwajah manisnya. Ia melenggang ceria menuju kelasnya. Bersenandung kecil dan yah sepertinya harinya sedang baik hari ini.

" Yesung-ah," Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara siwon melafalkan namanya, ia memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika siwon berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya.

Yesung membungkuk beberapa derajat " Anyeong sunbae-nim" Sapanya ramah.

" Ini untukmu" Siwon menyerahkan bingkisan berpita biru untuk yesung " Semoga kau menyukainya yesung-ah"

" Ini apa sunbae?" Tanya yesung seraya meniman-nimang bingkisan kecil itu.

" Buka saja"

Yesung mengedikkan bahu " Baiklah" Ucapnya seraya membuka bingkisan itu perlahan " Apa sih isinya" Bisiknya penasaran. Matanya membulat melihat isi bingkisan kecil tersebut, sebuah mainan kunci berbentuk kura-kura yang sangat lucu " Wah lucu sekali sunbae"

" Kau suka?"

" Tentu saja, gamsahamnida sunbae-nim. " Balas yesung ceria.

Sreeeeettttt

" Cih, sampah seperti ini kau bilang bagus?" Kyuhyun merebut mainan kunci pemberian siwon dari tangan yesung " Siwon-sshi, bukankah orang tuamu cukup kaya. Apa hanya ini yang mampu kau beli untuk dihadiahkan pada seseorang huh?" Cibirnya yang dihadiahi tatapan tak suka oleh yesung dan siwon.

" Bukan urusan anda sunbae" Yesung berusaha merebut mainan itu dari tangan kyuhyun tapi ia tak berhasil karena kyuhyun jauh lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya " Kembalikan" Bentak yesung kesal.

" Kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa huh?" Desis kyuhyun.

Yesung membuang nafas beratnya perlahan. Menghadapi orang seperti kyuhyun memang harus menggunakan kesabaran ekstra sepertinya.

" Ya sudah tidak usah diambil yesung, nanti aku belikan yang baru" Ucap siwon berusaha melerai pertengkaran kecil antara kyuhyun dan yesung.

Tangan kyuhyun terkepal geram. Niat awalnya kan ingin membuat siwon mundur dan tak mengganggu kekasihnya. Kenapa malah seolah dia yang jadi pecundang disini, shit.

" Tidak bisa sunbae, bagaimanapun itu hadiah darimu dan aku harus menjaganya. Kembalikan kyuhyun sunbae" Yesung kembali mencoba untuk menggapai mainan kuncinya dari tangan yesung tapi ttp hasilnya adalah (?) nihil.

Sreeeetttt

Kyuhyun membuang mainan kunci itu asal membuat mata yesung membulat saking tak percayanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar keterlaluan.

" Kyuhyun sunbae" Bentaknya keras. Matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca saking kesalnya " Tidak bisakah kau menghargai orang lain?" ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar " Aku, Aku membencimu" Yesung pergi dari sana meninggalakan kyuhyun yang membatu, sedang siwon ia lebih memilih untuk mengejar yesung.

Kyuhyun tetap membatu ditempatnya berdiri. Ia cemburu, ia tak ingin yesung dekat dengan siwon, hanya itu. Tapi sikap yesung seolah bukan kyuhyunlah kekasihnya. Kenapa sama sekali tak ada pembelaan untuknya? Ini kan hanya mainan kunci biasa dan tak ada bagus-bagusnya sama kesali, cih.

Ternyata kyuhyun tak benar-benar membuang mainan kunci pemberian siwon untuk yesung, dia masih menggengggamnya hanya sekedar untuk menggertak yesung untuk menunjukkan kecemburuannya, ketidak sukaannya akan kedekatan yesung dengan siwon.

Ia melangkah panjang memutuskan untuk mencari yesung. Jangan hanya karena namja seperti siwon hubungannya dengan yesung menjadi tidak baik nantinya.

Image dingin dan sesuka hati memang sudah ia sandang sejak lama jadi dia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan apa yang yesung tadi katakan tentang dia. Sudah biasa.

' Egois, tidak punya perasaan.' Yesung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan bringas. Ia kesal pada kyuhyun yang terlalu suka seenaknya. Dia sangat membenci sifat kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Tapi apapun ceritanya dia sudah terlanjur menaruh hati pada kyuhyun dan mungkin sebentar lagi rasa kesal ini juga akan menguap dengan sendirinya.

Ia membuang nafas beratnya perlahan mencoba untuk mengontrol emosi yang membuat kepalanya panas. Apapun ceritanya kyuhyun memang sangat keterlaluan tadi tapi ada rasa menyesal karena sebenarnya dia tau kalau kyuhyun cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan siwon. Tapi tak harus sampai menghina dan membuang pemberian siwon juga kan, ck.

" Yesung,"

Mendengar suara siwon memanggilnya yesung segera menoleh. Karena tengah kesal wajahnya pun terlihat datar dan tertekuk meskipun bukan siwon yang membuatnya kesal.

" Kenapa pergi begitu saja hah hah" Siwon berbicara dengan nafas terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

" Gwenchana sunbae-nim. Maaf aku sedang ingin sendiri" Yesung membungkuk beberapa derajat lalu kemudian pergi membiarkan siwon dengan seribu kebingungan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Kenapa yesung mengacuhkannya? Yang salah siapa kenapa dia yang diacuhkan.

" Yesung tunggu!" Siwon menahan langkah yesung dengan meraih pergelangan tangan yesung dan mencengkramnya sangat erat.

" Maaf sunbae tapi aku harus pergi" Yesung berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan siwon yang malah semakin keras bahkan terasa menggigit dipergelangan tangannya " Sunbae ini sakit" Ringisnya.

Siwon menatap yesung dengan dahinya yang berkerut. Ia butuh penjelasan kenapa dia diacuhkan. Hei, aku yang membawa mu kesini, kau berhutang budi padaku. Kira-kira seperti itulah arti tatapan matanya " Aku takkan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjelaskan kenapa kau seperti menghindariku beberapa waktu ini?"

" Siapa yang menghindarimu sunbae? Aku sedang banyak tugas, tolong lepaskan. Ini sakit"

Tak sabar dengan sikap yesung, siwon menarik tangan yesung hingga tubuh mereka saling melekat satu sama lain. Siwon merengkuh pinggang yesung dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah lagi memelintir tangan yesung untuk mengunci pergerakan yesung " Aku sudah cukup bersabar Kim yesung, aku menginginkanmu tapi kau mempermainkanku. Kau fikir kau siapa huh?" Desisnya terasa bagai ancaman ditelinga yesung.

Yesung mendongak membalas tatapan mata siwon yang menyala-nyala tak percaya. Siwon yang selama ini sangat baik ternyata seperti inilah sifat aslinya! Ternyata semua orang yang ada disini sama saja. Yesung mulai kembali meronta " Akh," Ia meringis ketika siwon semakin kuat memelintir tangannya.

Siwon menekan tubuh yesung kedinding. Mencoba meraup bibir yesung namun ia kalah cepat karena yesung segera berpaling dan yang ia dapatkan hanyalah rahang yesung " Shit" Umpatnya semakin kesal.

Siwon semakin menekan tubuh yesung " Akh, cu-cukup sunbae kau semakin menyakitiku" Ucapnya susah payah.

Siwon menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang terlihat sangat kejam " Katakan kalau kau menyerah dan aku takkan menyakitimu" Bisik siwon deduktif " Dan~~ menjadi milikku Kim yesung-sshi"

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya " Mianhe aku tidak bisa"

" Cih, sepertinya kau memang suka dipaksa ya!" Siwon melepas paksa kemeja yesung hingga kancing-kancing kemejanya berhamburan kelantai. Siwon mulai mengecupi dada yesung yang begitu halus.

Yesung tak mampu bergerak karena kuncian siwon begitu kuat. Dari sudut matanya mulai mengalir buliran bening karena ketidak berdayaannya menghadapi siwon " Kyuhyun hyung" Lirihnya

Bugh

Seketekika siwon tersungkur setelah mendapat satu pukulan telak diwajah tampannya hingga Sudut bibirnya robek dan berdarah.

" Berani kau menyentuh milikku brengsek" Kyuhyun kembali beringsut menduduki perut siwon. Memukul namja tampan itu berkali-kali penuh amarah dan kebencian yang luar biasa.

Bugh bugh bugh

Yesung merosot lega karena kyuhyun yang datang menyelamatkannya sebelum siwon sempat berbuat lebih padanya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan sama sekali kyuhyun yang terus memukuli siwon membabi buta.

Bugh

Siwon membalas pukulan kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun terjengkang " Jangan kau fikir aku takut padamu karena kau anak pemilik kampus ini brengsek"

Bugh bugh bugh

Wajah kyuhyunpun menjadi babak belur karena pukulan siwon mengimbangi pukulannya tadi.

Bugh

Kyuhyun menendang perut siwon membuat pertahan siwon roboh seketika " Cih, kutekankan padamu. Jangan ganggu dia lagi atau kau akan menyesal karena berani berurusan denganku" Ucapnya penuh kebencian.

Bugh

Tendangan terakhir ia hadiahkan untuk siwon lalu setelahnya ia menghampiri yesung yang terduduk disudut dinding " Kajja kita pulang" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Yesung tak menjawab, bahkan dia tak berani membalas tatapan kyuhyun. Namja manis itu merunduk sangat dalam.

" Hei, kau mau disini terus atau ikut pulang denganku?"

Masih bertahan dengan posisinya, yesung tetap berkeras kepala hingga membuat kesabaran kyuhyun sampai dibatas akhirnya. Ia rengkuh tubuh yesung, mengangkat tubuh mungil itu bergaya bridal dan membawanya pergi dari sana " Keras kepala" Decak kyuhyun kesal.

.

.

.

.

Sampai didalam mobil kyuhyun pun yesung tetap menggalakkan aksi diamnya. Ia tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan kyuhyun, ia mengatup rapat bibirnya tanpa sepatah katapun yang ia keluarkan hingga menciptakan suasana yang begitu kaku diantara mereka berdua.

" Yesung,"

Tetap dengan pendiriannya yesung bahkan tak menjawab panggilan kyuhyun.

" Haizz kau kenapa yesung? Bicaralah, jangan hanya diam seperti ini" Decak kyuhyun kesal " Hei" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah yesung memaksa agar membalas tatapan tajamnya " Lihat aku!"

Yesung mengerjab beberapa kali ketika matanya dan mata kyuhyun saling bertemu.

" Jangan hanya diam seperti ini. Kau membuatku khawatir yesung" Suara kyuhyun mulai terdengar lembut.

Dan lagi-lagi yesung mengerjab. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

" Ye~~su~~ng jawab a~~ku~~"

" Aku, aku hanya masih tidak percaya sunbae" Balas yesung yang akhirnya mulai membuka suara.

Dahu kyuhyun mengernyit " Maksudmu apa? Oh, kau tidak percaya bagaimana siwon bisa seperti tadi itu?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menggembungkan pipinya hingga terlihat begitu imut " Aniya~~"

" Jadi?"

" Aku tidak percaya bagaimana bisa siwon sunbae kalah darimu? Padahal kan dari postur tubuh jelas sekali kalau siwon sunbae itu jauh lebih kekar darimu hyung."

Jedddeeerrrr

' Oh my, ternyata sedari tadi dia diam bukan karena shock karena hampir dilecehkan tetapi karena (?) tak percaya akan keperkasaan kyuhyun, astaga~~'

" Ya!"

Pletakkk

Kyuhyun menjitak keras kepala yesung saking kesalnya " Aku kira kau shock karena hampir diperkosa namja mesum itu, ternyata (?) Haish jinjja,,"

" Apphayo~~ Kenapa kau selalu menyiksaku hyung" Ringis yesung sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

" Karena kau sangat bodoh" Bentak kyuhyun kesal " Aku mencemaskanmu setengah mati tapi ternyata yang kucemaskan, haish~~ bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada namja seperti ini."

Yesung mendengus seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga terlihat sangat panjang, seperti paruh burung " Apanya yang salah coba" Bisiknya.

" Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Lama-lama disini aku bisa jadi gila"

Yesung mengedikkan bahunya malas.

" Sampai dirumah kau harus dihukum karena perbuatanmu wajahku jadi jelek seperti ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa bekas luka diwajahnya " Kau harus kembali memakai pakaian maid seperti waktu itu " Ucapnya dengan seringai tipis yang mengukir dibibir tebalnya.

" Senyummu jelek sekali hyung" Sambung yesung jengah " Kau terlihat seperti kambing kalau tersenyum seperti itu"

" Mwo?"

" He...Viss. Kajja pulang sayang." Yesung menggelayuti lengan kyuhyun tidak ikhlas, dari pada kyuhyun mengamuk nantinya bukankah lebih baik dia cari aman saja.

Kyuhyun mendesah " Hah, baiklah kita pulang sekarang" Ia pun mulai menghidupakan mesin mobil dan melaju dengan setengah kecepatan tinggi.

Pasti. ada yang bertanya-tanya, sepeda butut yesung dimana? Aku juga kagak tau muehehehe #kabur.

.

.

.

~ Lovely Maid~ Kyusung~

Lagi-lagi ia harus memakai pakaian menyebalkan ini. Pakaian yang sangat (?) Ya ampu~~n kenapa harus aku yang memakai ini, yesung memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin besar kamar mandi. Ketat sekali dan dadanya juga sangat rendah, kalau yeoja yang memakai ini (?) Pasti Wow sekali.

Dia menghembus nafasnya kasar dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah yang ia seret malas.

" Hyung,"

Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain dengan mini tab nya menoleh sebentar lalu setelahnya ia tersenyum misterius " Buatkan aku teh, aku haus" Perintahnya.

Yesung memutar jengah bola matanya "Baiklah tuan besar" Balasnya jengah " Ada lagi tua~~n"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah yesung yang benar-benar menggemaskan menurutnya. Apalagi yesung menirukan gaya seorang pelayan yang tengah melayani pelanggan di restoran. Mungkin yesung tengah memperagakan gayanya melayani pelanggan seperti di Grill tacho dulunya.

" Itu saja dulu, setelah itu temani aku disini mengerti"

" Baiklah tua~~n" Yesung sedikit membungkuk lalu setelahnya ia melenggang kedapur untuk membuatkan secangkir teh hangat buatannya untuk kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" Ini Teh nya tuan" Yesung meletakkan secangkir teh hangat diatas meja, memeluk nampan setelahnya dan tetap berdiri menunggu sampai kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun meraih tehnya dan menghirup aroma yang menyegarkan dari teh hangat tersebut. Perlahan ia menyesapnya ketika ia rasa suhu di teh itu telah cukup untuk ia nikmati " Ah, enak sekali" Desahnya menikmati teh hangat tersebut " Ah, agashi. Kenapa berdiri terus huh. Duduk disini temani aku, nanti kuberi kau tip yang sangat besar"

Agashi? Hah yesung hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti pelayan sungguhan karena kyuhyun beralasan ini adalah hukuman untuk yesung karena untuk membela yesung kyuhyun sampai babak belur dan kadar ketampanannya pun sedikit berkurang karena itu.

Dengan malas yesung mendudukkan dirinya disisi kyuhyun " Kenapa harus memanggilku agashi hyung, aku itu namja" Rajuknya tak terima.

" Jangan banyak protes baby, atau hukumanmu akan semakin lama. Mau kutambah jadi seminggu huh?"

" M-mwo? Andwe"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras " Makanya jangan membantah, mengerti sayang" Kyuhyun mencubit ujung hidung yesung saking gemasnya.

" Baiklah tuan besar Cho~~" Balasnya malas.

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana lalu menyerahkanya pada kyuhyun " Ini aku kembalikan milikmu"

" Eh? Bukankah tadi ini kau buang?"

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar dibadan sofa " Aku tidak sejahat itu" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Yesung meringis, tadi dia sudah menuduh kyuhyun dan sekarang ia cukup menyesali kata-katanya tadi untuk kyuhyun " Ah, tapi aku tidak memerlukan ini lagi" Yesung mengembalikan gantungan kunci pemberian siwon pada kyuhyun " Maaf karena tadi aku"

Greeepppp

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang yesung sangat posesive " Aku cemburu babbo. Kalau Kau dekat dengan namja atau yeoja aku sangat cemburu. Harusnya kau tau itu."

" Aku tau,"

" Lalu kenapa kau memarahiku tadi?"

Yesung mendongak dan hidungnya menempel didagu kyuhyun " Aku hanya ingin kau menghargai orang lain hyung, kau itu terlalu sombong"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne. Sesungguhnya aku sangat membenci orang kaya. Apalagi orang kaya sepertimu"

Alis kyuhyun terangkat sebelah " Lalu kenapa kau mau jadi kekasihku huh?"

" Molla, hanya Tuhanlah yang tau karena aku juga tidak tau hyung" Desah yesung malas, berniat menggoda kyuhyun sebenarnya.

Ting tong~~ (bunyi bel rumah)

" Sepertinya ada tamu hyung" Yesung melepas pelukan kyuhyun dan berlari menuju pintu sebelum kyuhyun sempat mencegahnya karena yesung masih memakai pakaian maid. Kan yang tau yesung itu maid kyuhyun hanya mereka berdua saja.

" Yesung tu, haish anak itu"

Yesung memutar knop pintu perlahan.

Klek

Ketika pintu terbuka ia melihat sesosok namja tampan, yah sangat tampan berdiri didepan pintu dengan menenteng ransel besar seperti orang yang hendak melakukan camping dipegunungan.

" Nuguya?" Tanya yesung dengan wajah imut khas dirinya.

Namja tampan itu mengernyit melihat yesung yang masih mengenakan pakaian maid yang sanget ketat. Dia memperhatikan penampilan yesung dari atas sampai bawah ' Gadis ini cukup cantik, kulitnya juga sangat halus tapi kenapa dadanya rata sekali' Bathinnya.

" Mencari siapa tuan?" Tanya yesung lagi.

Namja tampan itu akhirnya tak mengindahkan pertanyaan yesung dan memilih untuk melenggang masuk kedalam rumah kyuhyun seenak hatinya.

" Ya! Tuan tunggu dulu" Yesung mengimbangi langkah jenjang namja tampan itu dengan kaki pendeknya " Tuan"

" Guixian," Teriaknya ketika menangkap sosok kyuhyun.

" Han gege," Balas kyuhyun berhambur memeluk namja tampan itu membuat yesung hanya mengerjab memandangi kedua namja yang ternyata saling mengenal itu.

Namja yang dipanggil han gege oleh kyuhyun tadi mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga kyuhyun bermaksud untuk berbisik " Maid mu sexy sekali, tapi dadanya sangat rata. Kenapa kau memilih yang berdada rata seperti itu huh?" Bisiknya.

Mata kyuhyun membola lucu ketika menarik wajahnya dari wajah hangeng lalu ia menoleh kearah yesung sebentar yang dihadiahi senyum manis oleh yesung. ' Sexy? Dada rata, aigo~~' " Yesung, ganti bajumu sekarang" Perintah kyuhyun.

" Kenapa kau menyuruhnya berganti baju, aku menyukai maidmu yang sexy ini" Goda hangeng mengerling nakal pada yesung yang malah membuat alis kyuhyun terangkat tak suka karena sepupunya ini seenaknya saja berniat menggoda kekasihnya.

" Yesung masuklah kekamarmu" Perintah kyuhyun lagi.

" Ba-baiklah hyung"

" Eh, tunggu. Kau panggil dia apa dia tadi?" Hangeng mencengkram tangan yesung hingga menghentikan langkahnya " Hyung?" Tanyanya mengintimidasi.

Yesung mengerjabkan matanya karena namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menatap matanya sangat dalam.

Greepppp

Hangeng merengkuh pinggang yesung merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan " Jadi(?) Kau itu namja huh?" Desisnya berbisik tajam hingga membuat yesung bergidik ngeri karena bisikan namja tampan berparas oriental tersebut.

Brakkkkk

" Ya!. Cina oleng kenapa aku ditinggal" Satu lagi namja tampan plus cantik dalamn waktu bersamaan yang entah dari mana datangnya menyambangi kediaman kyuhyun dan yah mungkin kedua namja itu akan mengusik hari-hari kyuhyun dan yesung setelah ini. Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh dengan adanya mereka berdua, berdo'a saja.

TBC

Gomawo For Review Chapter 2. Mianhe Chingudeul aku gak sebutin review di chap2 .Tapi chapter 3 Aku sempetin cantumin sebisa aku semua reviewernya hehe #bow

Lukyuky : Seru2. Lanjut thor. . . Selalu d tunggu

updatenya.

ikadyah:Yaaakkk! gyaahahahahhahaha... #

guling-guling

itu somvlak banget yakin dasar

pasangan evil ntar anaknya mau kaya

gimana coba evilnya? -_- tapi tetep

aja sweeettt,, hahahaha akhirnya

mereka jadian juga ,,horeee

ayo unn lanjut terus Fighting ne?! uplat

juga hihihihi#digampareon.

Guest : pliesssss... d lanjut. ak suka bnget

crita'a, "" kira kira kyuhyun akan

sembuh gak?

lanjutttt... gak pake lama (hee..heeee...)

kilat kilat ( maksa)

indi : unnie kemana jha selama ini aku kangen

aku lagi sakit

aku suka ff ini bikin nc ya unnie

doain ak cepet sembuh 3 :)

Unnie gak kemana-mana kog..Cuma lagi banyak kerjaan aja..Moga cepat sembuh ya X)

AegyaCrackCouple'SJ :

Annyeong

Aq udh bca dri chap awal jdi mian aq

komen d'chap ini ya..

Ffx lucu author-chan,suka ama yesung

yg awalx ngamuk" gra" d'sruh jdi maid

tpi akhirx trma jg krna gaji yg

d'twarkan..

Tpi ksian ama kyuhyun yg mnderita 2

pnyakit,pntas aja dy gk ingat ttg

k'jdian pas nyium yesung..

Sbar ya bang wonwon krna prnytaanx

cntax d'ganggu oleh bang evil..

D'tggu chap slnjutx..

Fighting..

Edelweis Cassie : akhir bisa juga baca ff dengan tenang.

itu si kyu udah g ada keluarga ya

BlueDaimonds : iiih yesung imut bnget sih.. Awalnya

dingin trus berubah drastis keimut2 cibi

gmana gt, ga sbar nunggu

kelanjutannya.. Semangat!

Nakazawa Ryu : Hyaaaa

Kyusung udh brsatu yeeyy. Eh? Tp ini

bakalan angst dech

*tatapSeptiaUnCuriga

POKOKNYA INI HARUS ANGST #

gubrakh xD

buat cho kyuhyun mndrta #smirk

momo loner : hohoho,,,,,bagus unn

alzaimer ya? kyu akan lupain yesung

gak unn, trus gimana hubungn mereka

selanjutnya?

di tunggu lanjutanny, unn

fighting !

ryani clouds : aigooo.. duo pasangan yg aneh.. satu

polos satu evil -_-

nin nina : aaawwww akhir na mereka

hahahaha lucu

kyu suka ngerjain yeppa

yeppa pabo bgt mau mau na dikerjain

kyu :3

tp kyu punya alzhaimer :(

: Tambah seru..

Akhirnya kyusung jadian juga.. Tapi

kasian wondad nya. Yaudah siwon oppa

sama aku aja yuk.. #plak *dibantai

yemom.

Kyuppa, kasian banget nasip mu di ff

ini.

Wahh pokoknya daebak lah.

Update soon ne

satya : mian unn bru bisa ripiu...ini bgs tp

nyesek jg jadi ye nti klo kyu lupa ma ye

gmna?apa ye bisa tahan ngadepin kyu?

huwaaa yg sabar ne kyusung...#hug

atu" unn siwon gmna?kasian kn?kkkk

lanjuttt gomawo udh di tag unn

GaemCloud :

Lanjut...

Smga kyu bsa smbh

Harpaairiry :

Apa kyu bener2 menyimpan sakit kyk

gtu,,, gmn nnti klo dia nglupain yesung...

Apa sakit kyu akan membawanya

kekematiaan suatu hari nnanti?

Next next next... FIGHTING

Iza Ariez chapter : Yah... kyu sakitnya parah bgt chingu.

Buruan ajak kyusung menghadap

penghulu biar cpt" di nikahin, mumpung

kyu masih inget sm yesung.

Yanie : Who! Kyu sakit parah ne? Nnti kyu

bakal lupa ama yesung donk ya?

Andwaeeeeee!

Jeremykim63424 :

Kyaaaaaaaa akhir'a :D Kyusung

mengutarakan perasa'an masing2 #

jingkrak2dipojokan

Chaper ini seru abis thor Kkkk :D '

Chapter depan harus lebih seru ne thor

#

HARUSLEBIHBANYAKKYUSUNGMOMEN

TNYA :p

Update kilat ne thor #

Ditungguthor*Gamsha :)

purieCloudsYesung :

aigooo its so sweet. yesungie bgtu polos.

kyu ga nyangka pnya penyakit

semengerikan itu aish nanti bkal

nglupain yesungie. poor sungie baby :(

sparqclouds :

sedih ma terharu pas ngakuin kalo dia

cinta ma ye pi ga mau jadi beban buat

ye. trus ye juga tulus nerima kyu apa

ada'y.

veya alinzajazky :

komennya juga ngutang aaah... hehehe...

chingu penyakit Kyu kok dobel-dobel

sih? kasian bgt deh

i'm the cutest sparkyu :

angst n humor hahaha xD disisi lain gue

sdh di sisi lain gue ktwa ngakak.. kkk ff

nya keren eon.. lnjut ne

hera3424 : pedekk thor...

ditunggu cap depann

:

Ckckck!untung aja Daddy cpet gak

momy kburu di digaet Siwon emg

penyakit dady bkalan sembuh gak

chingu?

CloudyBear :

tbc penganggu , hehe ... kyaaa knpa

kyuhyun dibikin punya penyakit sh , hiks

hiks ... di tunggu next chap , update kilat

plisssssss ... fighting

Youmustbeknowme :

bau"nya angst. u_u

hiks. Kyu jgn lupain yesung hiks.

hedeeh. kasian si siwon ekeke xD kawinin

aja ama hyuk #digamprdonghaek

lanjuuut..

.

.

Nda.

Ranny :

Kasian banget laahh itu kyu nyaa punya

penyakit kaya. Gituuu

Emang alzeimer gada obatnnya. Ya ?

ErmaClouds :

apa bneran ada penyakit itu thor?

jgn buat kyuppa lupa ama sungie yaa

thor

nhyeChoYesung :

Aigoooo

Ini siapa ªŉĝ bodoh sih,,kyusung nya

atau aku kah ªŉĝ baca #plaak

Banyak ßªΩǦ̩̥έ[e̲̅]t sikap mereka ªŉĝ

terlihat sangat-sangat bodoh H... H...

H...

ƗƗɑƗƗɑ( ړײ )ƗƗɑƗƗɑ

Aseeek Yesung juga punya perasaan ama

Kyu,,jadian kan ? Tapi :'( siwonnya di

tolak dong kalo gtu

Kasiiaaan bngt si kuda tampan itu di

tolak huh

Makin seruuu aja unn :* :) ,,tapi jangan

buat kyu nya sampe mati yah ƍäª tega

nantinya ama yesung :'( hiks

Okke deh lanjuut aja di tunggu

Okaay (y) :)

vy :

aku rapel ya comment nya :D

ahhh lanjut ya penasaran akhirnya

kyusung jadian semoga kyu nya sembuh

ya :)

He he :

Riview apa ya..?

Ahhh lanjutttttttttt aja unniee..

sebelas meter :

Hahahahahahaha Kenapa Yesung begitu

Bodoh? Sepertinya dia memang harus

punya pacar yg 'terlanjur cerdas' kaya

gw. kkkkkkk. Kyuhyun.. penyakit lemah

jantungmu mengingatkanku pada Ibuku,

Eonnie ku, dan Adekku... penyakit

turunan mungkin

Mukhaclouds :

kenapa kyuhyun harus menderita

penykit seperti utu :'(

diawal nyesek banget Tia tapi diakhir

lumayan ada dengan melihat mereka

berantem dan tertawa saja sudah

membuatku 2 yesung juga sangat

menyentuhhh..paling ga tega jika suatu

saat nanti penyakit kyuhyun semakin

parah dan perlahan melupakan yesung

hwueeeee

next...update kilat yah Tia :D aku suka

ff2mu hehehe...

:

sakit'y kyu parah banget

huhu jangan bilang ini DC?

Andwae...

dewicloudsddangko :

Next tia unn,n gomawo uda di tag

aKyuCloud :

Wow pnyakiiitt Kyu masak kyk gtuan

*lupa nama pnyakitny* ntr lupa sm Ye

trs nasib Ye gmn?

G nyangka cpet jg si Kyu ngakuin

prsaan ny , Q pkir dy mau brbelit2

trnyata to the point

Ni chap full KyuSung tp knp ada rsa

kurg gregetny y? Next chap full

KyuSung moment lgi kan? Dibuat lbh

mesra chingu *slaaap*

Lanjut trs .. Keep fighting

Leha Camelia :

Jd Kyuhyun

mengidap penyakit

alzeimer n lemah

jntung...kshn Kyuhyun.

Tpi msh saja iseng

bwt ngejaili Yesung.

Mencatat smw

moment

KyuSung...*sweet*

#lanj000t

:

Hahaha.. Akhir'y mrka pcran..

Jarang nich yg beginian.. Wlau ad

sedih2'y.. Tp lucu bgt :-D

Ok.. Silahkn cpt d lnjt..

kimfida62 :

Ya ampun kasian kyu penyakitnya

komplikasi mana kelas berat semua tapi

evil nya masih tetep aja -_-"

Dor4 kyusung shipper :

Kekekeke_

unn knp unn mahir sngt bwt ff kyk gni,

semua d'cmpur aduk(?)

angst,humor,romance semua jd satu_

suka,suka,_bnget...

Tp kyu'y jngn mati y unn,gk pa2 lh lupa

ingtn tp jng mati,_;-(

update kilat unn,faigting_

leny :

ow kyusung so sweet. Kasihan siwon cinta

nya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ah...

Dasar kyupil ada aja,akal bulus nya bwt

dpt ciuman dari yesung. Oya alzaimer

emang bisa y anak muda kna penyakit

itu,kirain itu cuma terjangkt ama orang

tua

Jy :

Like it

Dyana kim :

Eon jangan bikin DC ne. Awas aja kalo

bikin kyusung menderita #asahsamurai

kimfida62 :

Waduh ketinggalan padahal udah ssaya

follow tapi koq gk masuj ya ?

spark ju clouds:

Yesung mw aja di boongin ma kyu,,dasar

kyu evil,,,tia nie sbner'y mw angst pa

komedi romance sie? Kyu kn sbner'y

sakit,,,v alur cerita'y bikin aku

ngakak ,,,?

:

Lanjutt eon... :D

Nc ny kpan ya eon? #plak -_-

next ny d tnggu, update kilat ne

idda KyuSung :

cieee umma sma appa makin mesra aja

nh smpe ciuman mulu...

Tpi smpet sedih sh wktu appa cerita tntg

penyakitnya...

Ok lnjut thor jgn lma" yah :)

fifahaslinda :

Yah malang sekali nasib kyu hah yah

sebelum mati biar lah mereka bahagia

lanjut unnie

sweetyYeollie :

Ngasih 4 jempol ke author#

Wah thor, author bisa aja mainin

perasaanku lewat nih ep ep. #pouting

Nyesek, Greget, Seneng semua author

campurin di epep ini.. _

Tp sumpeh thor, nyesek lbh dominan

dibanding genre yg lain.. Mungkin krn

inget kalo kyuhyun puny pnyakit separah

itu.. #jebeng X'(

Endingny usahain jangan SadEnding

thor.. #siap-siap lempar golok

SEMANGAT THOR! WE LOVE YOU

LANJUUUT KYAA X3

24 : kyu tnyt skt alzaimer :(

ini jd mulai menyiapakan diri untk kisah

menyedihkan brktnya..

tia, dtunggu kelnjtnya

.9 :

alzaimer memang penyakit yg

menkutkan!lbih manakutkan dr kanker

mnurut q!ingt drama korea yg sakit

alzaimer,wah benar" menguras air Mata

lanjutttttttttt

itu scene trakhir ye yg mau blanja atw

authornya?

zysha :

Next part... lanjuuuut

PandaMYP :

apa kyunie bakal mati ? dari pertama

juga udah ngeduga. pasti kyunie dpt

penyakit alzheimer*bener ga sih*

tp apa kyusung jg bakal punya anak ?#

watados

iwsumpter :

Jdi krna tuch pxakit Kyupil lupa sm with

Encung kciant jga ya huft gedhe amt

KyuSung bwt ber1 pdhal skrang sudh

msuk thap romantis".na *pout okay dach

apdate kilat nde :D

Kyunda_Clouds

.9 :

Nc-an nya dskip yh? O.o pas kyusung

buat cacatan knpa kyu topless? Atau

kyu memang biasa tdur bgtu?

Trharu part kyu ungkap cntanya pd

yesung :'') knpa kyu pnya pnykit

separah ini TT wae? Wae? Wae? #

jambaktia

PiCaPiQi :

Lanjut kilat thor :*

ajib4ff :

lah...udh maen jadian aj...

see u...gomawo...sht sll...trs bkrya

Sekali lagi gomawo untuk reviewnya chingudeul semua...Tanpa kalian FF ini gak ada apa-apanya #bow.

Gomawo juga buat silent reader yag bersdia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF super rusak ini nyahahahaha.


End file.
